Look What We Lost
by justrestinpieces
Summary: Future Fic: After the unknown events a few years earlier, Phoebe Thunderman changes for good. She becomes cold and rules the town in an iron fist. There is nobody she cares about anymore, except her twin brother who has been in a coma for the last couple of years. Meanwhile the heroes have regrouped to plot against Phoebe. The perfect moment to wake up. But is Max still the same?
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

 _She is freezing. Her fingers feel numb and her stomach is growling. She stopped eating the food a few days ago. It is just drugging her anyway and if she wants to escape she needs a clear mind. She needs to be herself, just one mistake and everything will be over. She can't let that happen. Not only for her, but also_ him. _She has to see him again. Hence the plan she has figured out._

 _It's not thought over thoroughly but it has to be good enough. For now. It is easy enough._

 _She has to get the right moment. If she misses it, her plan won't work. She has one chance and she has to make good use of that. Not only won't her power be enough for a second time, but she knows she'll be punished for misbehaving, not eating her food, being clear headed. But worse is, that then he'll know that she has a key, nicked from one of the minions. And it will be gone and all of her efforts will be worthless._

 _Phoebe inhales slowly and then the door opens. With one hard slap she uses her telekinetic power to throw the man against the wall and then she runs. The cold metal of the key sharp in her hand. She thinks she draws blood by holding it so tightly._

 _But it doesn't matter. She has to go on, fight her tired body to not give up now. She is close. She is so close. The fear of what is going to happen to her and_ him _if she doesn't succeed makes her go even faster._

 _Ten,eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen. Here it is. This is the door. She trips on her way to hurry closer and then fumbles with the key while trying to fit it in the keyhole. It is a little more difficult because the blood makes it slippery._

 _Then-finally it is open and she walks in, right to the little bed in the corner. She softly strokes over the white skin on her brother's face, leaving a few red marks on its way._

" _Max, come on. Wake up, we've got to go."_

" _Who is Max?", he mumbles sleepily and just then fully looks at her, the brown eyes innocent and scared but at the same time it looks like he does remember her. Recognition flashing in his eyes, enough to make him sit up and look at her more closely._

" _I know you, don't I?"_

" _Yes, you do. I'm Phoebe, I'm your sister. Come on now, we have to leave"._

 _Without saying anything against it he stands up and follows her, taking her hand to make sure she is still here. She has no idea why, but he can always remember her. Or at least he knows that he can trust her. He couldn't take that from Max, no matter how much he tried._

" _Where are we going?" he asks and Phoebe simply mumbles, "home."She is sure he has no idea what home means, at least now it has no meaning to him, but right now it is most important that he is with her. And for the moment, nothing else matters. They hurry along, not wasting another minute, Max' hand slippery in hers. It dawns to her, that it's her blood that makes it so hard to hold onto her brother's hand._

" _Don't let go", she whispers back and she can feel instantly how his hand tightens around hers, his nails digging into her flesh._

" _Come on", she urges him on, dragging him through the corridors. She has no idea where the exit is, but she knows, that when she stops, they'll be found. Her condition is very low, she hasn't run in a very long time, her limbs are tired and by Max' heavy breathing she knows that he can't keep up with her pace for much longer either. Better they hide for now. Phoebe runs to one of the many doors and opens up, closing the door once Max is safe inside._

" _Maybe we should put something in front of the door", Max suggests but Phoebe shakes her head.  
_

" _No, they'll know then that we're in that room. We've got to hide for now", she tugs him gently after her. The room is big and dark. The furniture is made of heavy and dark wood. She guides Max behind a table and sits down, trusting that the darkness will keep them hidden from any searching eye._

 _Max looks around, still breathing heavily. For the first time in weeks she can look at him in peace. He looks wrecked, there are dark circles under his eyes, his face looks thinner and bones are showing from the malnourishment they both had to endure. But there is also a tiredness in his eyes and an underlying panic. She wonders where that comes from. Because he doesn't even know who he is? He can't even remember what he did to them. But maybe his body remembers and he just knows it's right to escape from here. She sure hopes so._

" _We'll get out of here", she says to him, smiling. He returns the smile but stays quiet. They don't have anything to eat or drink for now, which doesn't make their situation any better. Phoebe can't even remember when she last ate._

 _"We need to get out of the building", she says to him._

" _And how do we do that? Do you know which way will lead us out of here?"_

 _She sighs and shakes her head. "No, I have no idea which way to go, but I do know, that if we don't act fast, we'll be caught. Can you run again?"_

" _I'll be fine", he says, his gaze caught on her hand. She forgot about the blood. It's already crusting and she wipes her hand on her gown. A red stain stays on her otherwise white fabric._

 _She takes Max' hand with her other one and walks to the door quietly. After she made sure there's nobody in the hallway, she starts to run._

" _Come on, faster" she coaxes him. They keep running, but never see any guards. That's not right. Phoebe doesn't think that_ he _wouldn't try to catch them again. But … maybe he didn't wake up yet? Maybe the blow to his head was harder than she thought. She dearly hopes so._

 _Her hope is destroyed suddenly, when they run around a corner. There, at the end of the hallway is the exit, she is sure about that. And before that are standing at least ten guards and more importantly,_ him.

" _Turn around", she whispers panicked, but once she looks over her shoulder, there are also guards, staring at them, lacking any possible feelings._

" _So nice of you to join us", he says, his sharp teeth piercing his lips. It looks unnatural._

" _Well, you know, we don't want to disturb your party, we'll just leave", she says. His gaze lands on Max and Phoebe can feel how his grasp tightens around her hand. She likes that, it's kind of a reminder that Max is still there. He remembers a little bit, enough to know that this man surely is not a good one. She wonders whether her brother remembers what that creature in front of them did to them._

" _Oh, but I can't let you leave, you are … the honoured guests of my little party", he steps closer, red lips glistering in the hallway light. Phoebe stays where she is. If she backs away, she knows that the guards will take them down faster than anything she knows._

" _Just let us leave", she says, her voice sounding almost desperately. Her hand is shaking. Or is it Max'?_

" _You know I can't do that", he says seriously and then suddenly starts laughing. "Of course I can do that. I just don't want to. There still is so much to do with the two of you. I still haven't figured you out"._

 _He steps slowly closer, stretching one arm out towards her_. _They don't have enough strength to fight back seriously. They'll be throw back into their cells, possibly never be able to see each other again._

 _She won't allow it._

 _Her hand grasps Max' tighter._

* * *

 _Barb swallows heavily, fighting her tears which are about to slide over her cheeks. She has to be strong for Billy and Nora. Although she wants nothing more than to cry. She wants to grab her comatose son and never let go of him until he wakes up._

 _If he ever woke up, she remembers the words of Max' doctor. There is no indication that he'll wake up. Barb feels tears welling up and closes her eyes, breathing deeply, but the pain from losing her son is just too big. She doesn't even know how to tell Phoebe. It's been months and all she does after school is coming right to the hospital, watching over her twin, reading him homework and telling him what is happening at home. Sometimes Cherry comes too. It's lovely to see how much the girl loves her daughter, that she doesn't mind spending her days in a hospital, talking to Max like he is awake. Sometimes Phoebe's best friend even can get her away, spend the day in a mall, in the park, just somewhere but the hospital and Barb is so thankful for that._

" _Phoebe", Barb says, opening the door to Max' room. Her daughter looks up from her maths book. She has been doing her homework, talking to Max while she wrote down different equations for the different maths problems._

 _She still looks horrible. Her eyes are sunken in and her slowly getting more healthy body still shows bone. Her cheeks are redden and raw. Even though her bruises are all gone by now and her broken bones fixed, she looks almost as bad as the day they returned._

" _What is it?", she asks. Her voice sounds exhausted and her red rimmed and tired looking eyes focus on her._

" _We just talked to the doctor", she swallows heavily, stepping closer to Phoebe and then kneels in front of her, taking her hands in hers. "It might be time to let him go", Barb can't help her voice from getting thick and cracking at the last word._

 _Phoebe looks at her confused for a moment, then pulls her hands away from her mother, shaking her head violently. Her eyes are glistering with tears, threatening to fall over her red cheeks._

" _No. No, you can't let that happen. He'll wake up, I know he will. He'll wake up and it'll be all right. We'll be fine. It's-", she stops, wipes a few tears from her eyes. "It's almost time. You see, he'll wake up soon"._

 _It breaks her heart seeing her daughter like this, clinging to her twin brother like never before. And even though she can understand Phoebe, understands the urge to stay with Max until he is well, she has to let go. Otherwise it will destroy her. Phoebe needs to live again._

" _Sweetie, he's been comatose for so long now. He won't wake up." it hurts Barb herself to say those words, but it is true and she has to live with it. She has four other children who need to be loved. She can't allow that Max' death will stop her from that. No matter how horrible it is to lose him. She feels like a piece of her is getting ripped out of her heart. This is not a situation a mother should have to live with._

" _No. No, he will wake up, I know that", Phoebe mumbles, pulling her knees up to her chest and staring over to Max._

 _She wants to reach out, place her hand on her daughter's shoulder, but she shrugs it off, staring at her brother. Hot tears silently sliding over her sensitive cheeks._

 _It breaks Barb's heart._

* * *

 _Chloe is snuggling her head into the crook of her neck, small tears rolling down Barb's collarbone and into the soft fabric of her shirt. Billy and Nora are both close to her and Hank who has an arm around her, holding her tight to him. Phoebe is standing alone, next to Max, not even looking at them._

" _You are letting him die", she said the day before, her voice full of venom she never knew Phoebe possessed._

 _They all said goodbye to Max earlier, tears streaming down their faces and now the doctor stands next to Max' life-support devices, about to turn them off._

 _Phoebe is standing there, unmoving and her hands balled to fists. Her head is lowered, her hair covering her face like a curtain._

" _I am sorry", the doctor says and then turns his back towards the family, working on the machine. The heart monitor makes a horrible tone and then everything goes to hell. The doctor is getting pulled away by an invisible force, the heart monitor beeping normally again._

" _Don't touch him", Phoebe hisses, voice cold and eyes blazing._

" _Phoebe", Hank starts and then Phoebe flicks her wrist and all of them fall back. Chloe screams against her neck. Barb presses her hands against her youngest, shielding her._

" _Phoebe, please"._

" _I'm not letting you kill him. He is not dead yet and he will wake up", the room starts to get cooler, Barb's breathing is turning into small clouds._

" _Phoebe", Nora cries horrified, fisting the seam of her mother's shirt. "Phoebe stop it"._

 _The teenager looks up, watching her family and then shakes her head, a sad and disappointed smile turning her lips slightly upwards. "No."_

 _And then they black out._

 _When they wake up, hours later, the door is closed through Phoebe's freeze breath and their twins gone._


	2. Everything's Coming Together

_Author's note:_

 _Okay so first, I am sorry about this chapter. It's more introductory than actually stuff happening, but we're getting there … I promise, it'll just take some time._

 _Secondly, I don't know if you gathered, but I am not a native English speaker and I am sorry for all the mistakes I'm making. If you spot one, please don't hesitate to tell me. Thank you._

 _By the way, this chapter is actually here earlier than I thought which means it'll take some time for the next chapter to appear._

 _Then I'd like to thank one Guest, and Unnormal girl for writing reviews. I was really happy reading them and all of you definitely improved my day._

 _Now, without further ado, have fun with my second chapter._

 _Author's note end._

* * *

 **Everything's Coming Together**

 _five years later_

A woman is standing on a roof, her hair blowing in the wind and her face sad, her features are twisted in resentment and pain. Metroville, Hiddenville both are destroyed, buildings burned and many people living on the street, begging for bread or money. And usually getting nothing. If it weren't for those last superheroes, they'd have starved already. She can't even blame the people who still have a home. Those people are too concerned with surviving that they can't take care of anyone else. Family goes over everything else, she understands.

Only those who pledged eternal loyalty have better living circumstances.

The time of the superheroes is gone. To be clear, there isn't even a time of super villains, no, there is just one super villain. And she rules the country. Funny, how life can turn out to be. Ten years ago, everyone who knew Phoebe Thunderman would have agreed, that she'd become the world's greatest superhero. But fate had other plans. Nobody dares to go against her, she is known of being ruthless and brutal.

The woman sighs and shakes her head. She wishes so often to just change the past, but she can't. She will never be able to do that and it breaks her heart even more each day. She lost two of her children. One dead, never being able to wake up again, to look at her and smile at her and the other one she lost to the dark side. A villain. Phoebe, her innocent, good girl turned dark and it still seems so hard to grasp sometimes. But then again, when she see her darling daughter, it isn't hard to understand. At least Phoebe is still alive, whereas Max …

Barb Thunderman turns her head away from the scene and retreats back into the building, the superhero headquarters. And she hopes that somehow, everything will be just fine. Even though her hopes are fading each day a little more.

* * *

Phoebe Thunderman rubs a hand against her forehead, trying to get rid of the annoying headache. It doesn't really hurt but the continuing poking against her head doesn't help her concentrating. She sits down onto her chaise and powers her laptop up. She's got a lot to do. She is controlling the city … who is she kidding, she is controlling the country for crying out loud. It's not like she ever planned on these developments but it had to be done. She smiles ruefully and turns her head to the cage in the corner of the room. A white and black rabbit is sitting in it, eyeing Phoebe carefully, before it dares to speak.

"Phoebe?"

The young woman makes a humming sound, a sign that she is acknowledging the rabbit and allowing it to speak.

"Did … did something change?"

The only reason she still has that damned bunny is because it is as concerned for that one and only important thing in her life as she is. She knows, because of that, the bunny will always do what is right for her and it actually is giving some pretty good advice.

"Nothing changed when I saw him this morning", Phoebe informs him, her voice cold and flat. Her fingers fly over the keyboard, typing commands and checking the cameras. She can't have the superheroes intrude into her lands. It is a miracle that they were able to regroup after the big blast that destroyed their last headquarters. Phoebe doesn't know how many people died and she doesn't care. Those people are against her although she never intended to hurt them. It all started so innocently, so bright and hopeful. But they were against her, thought her delusional and crazy and Phoebe just had enough. She had to get her way. For _him._ It's really not her fault, that those people can't see that.

She sighs. Her eyes are getting tired and before she plans on sleeping, she has to see him. Just one more time.

A little smile is tugging on her corners of her mouth. It's the only good thing she has nowadays.

She leaves the room and enters the one bordering to this one. It is clean and looks more like a hospital room. Everywhere are test tubes and syringes and this smell of hand sanitizer.

In the middle is a bed, a young male is connected through wires and tubes to a machine which is keeping him alive. His skin is ghostly white.

"Max", Phoebe murmurs and softly strokes over his cheeks. Even tough he is warm, he feels faintly cold. It's been years since she's seen his eyes awake and full of life. Since she's seen him laugh and smile and smirk. Since she's seen him move at all.

She misses him so much, he is the last part of her family that is left. The last part of her family that will take her side. That will be _with her_.

"You know, it's time for you to wake up. You've been asleep for an awfully long time now", Phoebe swallows heavily, her eyes are getting moist and slowly she feels a tear run down her cheek. "I will be waiting for you, okay", she murmurs.

She takes one last look at her sleeping brother and then leaves, closing the door carefully behind her. She is tired, all she wants now is to fall asleep in her bed and then wake up the next day … with Max awake.

She closes the door softly behind her and then barks commands at her villain in second place. They're not tight. Why should they? They just admire her power and what she is able to do and as long as she will continue her way, they will follow her. Plus they are afraid of her, because if you're not with Phoebe Thunderman, you are against her and these people have seen from a close range what she is capable of doing. Phoebe rubs her eyes and retreats to her rooms, getting rid of her super villain clothes and shrugs one of Max' old t-shirts on to sleep. His scent has long gone from them but he still feels closer to him. If he could just wake up.

* * *

He knows when Phoebe's been personally there. He always feels chills running down his back. He'd love to claim that his little girl is just confused but he can't. Not after everything she's done and it breaks his heart seeing her the way she is now. Her black clothes are tight and she looks dark and dangerous. This time though, she's gone when he appears at the centre of destruction. It's a family home, the habitants have taken in beggars whenever they could, shared their food and have been overall simply been kind-hearted people. Now they're dead. Burned bones are laying on the floor, the walls are destroyed and even though the attack wasn't even an hour ago, the place has already been ravaged.

Hank shakes his head and walks over to Barb. Tears are shining in her eyes and she averts her gaze when she sees him coming. They share their pain in losing their firstborns. Looking at Chloe, Billy and Nora is hard sometimes. They share their features with the twins. One year ago Chloe has had her mischief streak and she resembled Max so much that Barb locked herself in the bathroom and didn't come out for several hours. Hank was left to calm their little girl because she thought her mummy was mad at her.

"We can still save her", Barb says and there is so much conviction in her voice that Bob stays quiet because he doesn't want to disappoint her.

Maybe. Maybe there's hope.

Looking around him, Hank doubts it though.

* * *

The first thing he hears is an annoying beeping close to his ear. Slowly, it's dragging him towards consciousness.

His brain is feeling fuzzy and weird. It's hard to grasp a thought. It's much easier to just process what is happening right in front of him and that is a brightness hurting his eyes. He groans and tries to sit up, his limbs are heavy and uncoordinated. It takes three times until he is able to rub over his eyes. When he moves his arms, he feels something touching him. Slowly, he turns his head down and blinks his eyes open. There are tubes coming out of his arm. With a sudden jolt of panic he rips them out. Blood is running down his arm, forming a puddle on the white sheets. The contrast is stark against his skin and bed. He inhales and exhales in slow, steady breaths and tries to calm himself. It won't hep him to panic now.

When he has calmed himself enough that it doesn't feel like is heart is hammering against his chest, he looks around the room. It's white, both the walls and the floor. The bed he lies on is soft, his clothes are white and clean, but thin. He feels himself shivering but gets up nevertheless. When his feet touch the cold floor and his legs are carrying his weight he feels his legs give out under him. Frantically he clutches the bed and keeps himself halfway upright.

His proper thinking is slowly coming back and he wonders what he is doing here, where is he and most importantly: who the hell is _he._ He can't remember. He can't remember a thing of who he is, what he likes, who his family is or what his name is. What is this place? It does not look like a hospital, so did someone keep him here? Maybe experiment on him? The thought makes him shiver and he feels dread climbing up his belly. Somehow he knows there is a definite possibility of someone having done something like that to him. The next time he tries to stand, his legs are holding him upright and he takes a few careful steps until he decides to go and investigate this place further.

Slowly he walks to the door and opens it a slit.

The next room is more comfortable, a flat tv-screen hanging on the wall, sofas standing opposite the tv and there is even a rabbit in a cage stuffed with pillows sitting next to the sofa standing on the far left side. He enters the seemingly empty room and watches the little animal in the cage sleeping peacefully. He comes closer, somehow fascinated and smiles softly. Now he sees that the cage door is open so … maybe his captors are not horrible people? He contemplates going through everything again without any prejudices but then the rabbit opens its eyes and it _screeches._

"You're awake. Oh, you're awake old pal, I am so happy. We should celebrate. Well, it only took you six years, so hey, no pressure."

He tumbles a few feet away, eyes open wide. "You talk … how can you talk? Stop talking" his voice feels rough in his throat. Dimly he wonders for how long he didn't speak. His mind isn't able yet to process the animal's words because it _speaks._

The door opens and a guard rushes in, running right towards him and no, no, they will probably make him go to sleep again. "Don't move", the guard grunts and yeah, it's not helping. The man grabs his arms and tries to get him down to the floor by pressing his weight on top of his.

Panic is filling him hot and fast and with an unconscious flick of his wrist the guard crashes against the wall, knocked out cold.

He is breathing heavily and … oh God did he do that? He was just afraid, he … how did he do that? He shakes his head. That couldn't possibly have been him now, right? He sets his eyes onto the exit and practically trips towards it.

"Wait, no, … wait don't leave", screams the rabbit and for a moment he debates whether he should take it with him, but then it starts calling for guards and, no, he won't be captured again. He starts running.


	3. Run Unil Your Lungs Give Out

Author's note:  
Okay, first off, a warning. I am in my exam preparation phase which means I am not sure how much time I have to finish the chapters. There are rough drafts, but they take time to finish so … well. It will probably take time until I'll upload the next chapter, but I will NOT abandon this fic, so please hang in there. Six exams in two weeks don't study for themselves, as much as I wish they would.

Next up, I totally forgot to thank in my last chapter for their comment, so thank you so much.

And again for this chapter, thank you to Guest, tinkermist99 and Unnormal girl for your reviews. Honestly, your comments make my day, I am so happy when I read them and it absolutely motivates me to keep on writing.

A bit off topic, was anyone else hugely disappointed by the crossover episode danger and thunder? I loved The Haunted Thundermans which is probably why I was so thrown off when the episode had a fairly good start but then went down the drain.

Well, whatever, sorry for the ranting. I really hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Thank you. 

**Run Unil Your Lungs Give Out**

Chloe Thunderman's life has not been what she hoped it would be. Sure, she is only eight years old, but she is smart. She knows her siblings are trying to keep her out of the loop but she eavesdropped into too many conversations to not know what everything is about.

She loves her family. Mum, Dad, Billy and Nora. Those are the ones she knows. But they are not everything. She once sneaked out of her room and stole a picture book from when she wasn't born and what she found was a boy and a girl. Twins. Phoebe and Max did the photos say.

After she's been found with the picture book, her older sister told her of Phoebe and Max, of their disappearance, of their coming back and of Max. Her eyes were bright and shining with tears, laughing and simply warm. She told her so much of Max, that Chloe almost forgot to ask about Phoebe. Almost. When she did, Nora closed off. _She's evil now_ were her words and she stood up and walked out.

She never dared to ask Mum about them. She always looked sad, has always been as long as Chloe can remember. Billy told her that it wasn't always like that, their mother was usually a happy person, a wonderful person but after … . After everything she's been through there's always been a certain sadness surrounding her wherever she went.

She can hear crying now through the door and her father saying something in a muffled voice. Chloe shakes her head, saddend by her surroundings and walks up to the window. She opens it and looks out, the city black and dark outside.

But there is hope. She doesn't know how she knows it, but hope has finally awoken. She smiles to herself, wishing that this glimmer of hope will unite her family again. 

* * *

He is struggling for breath. His unused lungs are aching terribly and he has the feeling he is about to black out. Somehow he was able to hide himself in one of the rooms. After he heard guards running around he decided that hiding might be the better option for now.

He is lucky with the room he chose. It looks like the room hasn't been entered in a long time. There is dust literally everywhere, covering bookcases and chairs, tables. It looks more like a storage room than like a room someone would be able to actually live in. There is stuff everywhere. He decided to hide behind a couple of boxes until everything has calmed down. Which is where he still is, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. Slowly he opens his eyes again. He didn't even notice that he closed them and tries to look more closely, still waiting.

The light is faint, coming in from the curtain-closed window.

After about ten minutes he gets bored though and he thinks that he isn't used to waiting patiently. His breathing has calmed and he doesn't feel as dizzy anymore. So he starts to dig around in one of the boxes. The first thing he touches is cold and smooth to the touch. He takes it out and looks at it. A mirror. He stares at himself in the picture and … wow, is that really him? He feels so much younger right now. There is light stubble on his face and his skin is stretched tightly over bone. His skin is white and his hair looks dull and his eyes tired and curious. He supposes that's about right. He takes a deep breath and then puts the mirror away, reaching into the box for the next thing which turns out to be some kind of book. He opens it carefully and what he sees makes him gasp. There's him, surrounded by different people.

Why would his kidnapper have a picture book of him? Did he stalk him? He swallows and decides to push the stalker thought out of his head. For now.

He leans over further and looks at every figure closely. There's a really young girl- a blond child grinning at the camera. She looks like one-two at most. He guesses the girl is blonde, he can't really see with the bad lighting. The girl is carried by a woman, she looks older, about forty, with long brown hair and a happy smile. Her eyes are warm and alight with happiness. Next to her is a boy, grinning hugely at the camera, brown hair flat on his head but he looks happy. Next up is an older girl. She's a teenager and standing right next to picture-him. Her hair is long and did in a stylish way. Her eyes are soft and her smile warm. He feels drawn to her right from the start and keeps staring at her. He feels a yearning for her, but he has no idea where it come from. Though he is sure, she must've meant a lot to him. Then comes himself, a more muscular and healthier version of himself with great hair and a smirk on his lips. He wonders what kind of a person he has been. Then there's another girl, younger again with a bow in her hair. Her smile is sweet and she looks cute but there is some kind of knowledge and deviousness behind her eyes. The last one is an overweight man. He smiles proudly and has his hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

He pauses. Could this be his family? Did they miss him? Were they looking for him? He sighs, leaning back and closes his eyes. He still has no clue where he is, but he supposes it has to be some sort of experiment laboratorium, judging on the talking bunny. And he knows with certainity, he does not want to go back. To the cold rooms, his brain supplies suddenly. He doesn't know what that means but it definitely doesn't feel good.

He rips the family picture out of the book and puts it in his pocket, then he stands up and presses his ear at the door. It's quietened down. So he dares to step out and creeps down the floors. His heart beating loudly in his chest as he does. He stops every often and just listens, daring to continue to walk when there is nothing but silence.

Suddenly there is a voice behind him, calling out for him to stop. It only causes him to run and run, through different rooms until one door shows him freedom. He doesn't slow down, and simply runs farther away, the voice behind him vanishing after a few minutes but he keeps on running.

* * *

Barb walks over to the round table. Maps and plans are spread out onto it, spilling secrets and other important messages. Nora just told her goodbye. Rationally she knows that she is a superhero and she has a certain duty to fulfil but her traitorous heart doesn't agree. She remembers so clearly the last time she told her twins goodbye, before there were abducted. She didn't think of anything bad then and then there were gone.

Nowadays superheroes don't even have the right to disagree to fight. There are so few of them now and they need every power they can get.

Blankly she looks at a picture of Phoebe, taken last week. Her hair in a strict pony-tail, her eyes dark with eye-liner and dark eye-shadow. Her face dark and vicious, jaw set. She doesn't even look like her girl and still she isn't able to fight her. She had the chance once, standing opposite of Phoebe. She was about blow up a company working against her and then Barb met her daughter. She talked to her, but Phoebe was deaf on whatever Barb tried to tell her. She tried to reason with her, hell she even begged. But all Phoebe did was laugh cruelly.

It's their fault that she's evil now.

She inhales deeply and then exhales, trying to calm her heart. She can't just give up on her daughter, now can she? Carefully she sits down, looking over the plans. After hours and hours of begging she was able to compromise with the current leader, Red Fist. Capturing Phoebe instead of killing her. Exceptions are if the life of the superhero is in danger. Then he or she is allowed to use forces to kill the young woman. Twenty-two. Phoebe is twenty-two. If she'd just know what happened in the two years her children were gone.

* * *

He collapses in an abandoned building. As much as he's seen from the city, everything's abandoned and destroyed. He wonders what happens. Is the town dangerous? What happened and why does it seem so quiet and dark?

His first task, though, is to find his family.

He pulls the picture out of his pocket and stares at it. There's got to be somebody left, right? Somebody he can come home to? Someone must have missed him and he hopes it's the people on the picture grinning at him.

He yawns. His eyelids feel heavy. Weird, he thinks, he did sleep … for how long? He doesn't know, but he shouldn't be sleepy already. It feels wrong. He bites down his lower lip, feeling the pain making him a little more awake and then searches for an empty room which looks at least a little safe but also is easy to escape from.

As soon as he finds it, he curls in on himself in a corner and falls asleep.

* * *

"Search Team Music?"

"Present"

"Search Team Lightning"

"Present".

"Search Team ..."

Nora isn't even listening anymore. She has already received her mission. The same as always. Look around the town for survivors or homeless people. Get them to a safe place and go on. If complications occur try to get to home base as fast as possible. If not possible send silent alarm.

She looks over to Billy who smiles warmly at her. As soon as she was old enough, both volunteered for the hero program. Saving citizens. Their mum had cried but Hank had looked proudly at them even though there was worry etched into the way he smiled. Nowadays Barb wasn't able to let her children go. She just couldn't. She already lost two.

"Good luck teams", the instructor said and Nora jumped onto Billy's back and he started running. Since he grew quite a bit and got muscles through his constant running, this had been their team up. They knew everything about each other so trusting was easy.

"Here we are", Billy grinned and Nora climbed off Billy's back. The alley was dark, everything in this god damned town was.

"Let's go", Nora says and creeps silently along, her powers always ready in case something happens, her Thundersense on high alert.

* * *

Max wakes up to voices talking. He cracks his eyes open, realising just then exactly where he is and sits up rigidly. Those guards might still be after him so he gets up and carefully sneaks up to a female voice. He hides himself behind some kind of pillar and looks around. It's gotten darker and his eyes are still getting used to the new light. Then, slowly, a shape appears. It's a teenager he guesses, dressed in some sort of costume. The girl comes closer and that is when he recognises her. If he isn't wrong, that is the girl he saw in the pictures. Only older, her hair tucked in a strict pony tail and her features sharp and calculating. No bow on her head. He really hopes he might get some answers from her, but the way she moves, fluid and careful, watchful, he doubts that she'll just stop and talk to him.

He worries his lower lip for a moment and then inhales deeply. Okay, he has no idea how he did the thing with the guard, but he is sure he can do it somehow. There is a force in him that does what he wants and somehow he has to activate it. He concentrates on the teenager, but nothing happens. She doesn't move one bit. He steps slightly out of the shadow, his gaze still fixed on the girl, when a force knocks him down. He coughs and then someone grabs his arms and presses them against his back. He thinks it's knees that dig into his back and he starts to panic. No, no, no he can't get caught again. What will those people even _do_ to him? He's got to break free.

"Nora", someone shouts from his back and then he hears someone approaching him.

"This guy was watching you", the guy says, his voice sounds serious and cold. But somehow still familiar. It's not like he can place the voice. It's more like a tingling sensation in the back of his head. It's irritating and annoying.

"Who is it?", the female voice from earlier asks and he really hopes it's the teenager, he wanted to talk to.

"No idea", a hand grasps into his hair and pulls his head forcefully up. He hisses at the pain and looks up to the teenager. Her face turns from cold to disbelieving and then she looks over him, to the guy holding him.

"Billy, _look_ at him".

The person holding him lets go and rounds him. He scrambles up to his feet, inching closer to the wall behind him.

"Max, is that you?", he breathes and steps closer to him, his face matching the disbelieving look on the girl's .

"Who is Max?", he croaks out, keeping his distance. Slowly it was getting creepy. The boy, well young man was taller than him, his face looks peaceful but at the same time curious and confused and he can't connect it to that cold voice he heard just moments ago. His features look familiar but he is not sure at this point. They step closer and he, backs away until he feels the wall in his back, rough stones digging into his sensitive flesh. They share a small look and then the boy nods to Nora's next words.

"We gotta take him with us".


	4. Family Is a Wonderous Place

All right, guys. I am very, very sorry that you had to wait this long for another chapter, but since tuesday I am through with exams. All I have to do is a seminar paper and then I have finally some sort of holiday where I hope to have lots of time to write stuff and well, some me time.  
But, whatever, now I am through- finally and here you have a new chapter. I hope you'll like it and it'll make up for some lost time. Btw I will probably post a new story soon, also in this fandom, in case you are interested.

But . Stop with the talking now, my thanks for the comments will be at the end of the chapter from now on.

Have fun.

* * *

 **Family Is a Wonderous Place**

"Phoebe! PHOEBE! PHOEBE!"

Phoebe groans, pushing the huge door to her lair open and looking over to Doctor Colosso who screams desperately in his cage. He looks ridiculous, his little lungs swelled,hanging against his cage.

"What is it?", she hisses, she is annoyed and in a bad mood. Not a good timing at all.

"Max. He woke up".

"What?", without a second glance to the rabbit, she runs over to Max's room. Hope blooming in her chest. He woke up, he is awake, they're really together again. But when she enters his room, it is empty. He is gone, tubes lying uselessly on the ground, test tubes smashed and potions dribbling from the table.

Where is Max?

"Where did he go?", Phoebe shouts, running back to Colosso. The bunny edges to the far corner of its cage an only then dares to speak.

"I don't know. But, Phoebe, he doesn't remember. He has no idea who he is, he was panicking and scared-"

That doesn't sound good. She wishes she could have been here, when he woke up, to calm him down, to explain everything to him, to make him understand, that he was here to get help, that otherwise their parents would have let him just die. That she is the only one he can trust, because all she wants for him is to be okay again. But she can't do that now that he is gone.

"I've got to find him"

* * *

"Where are you bringing me?", Max asks again, scared and desperate. It's so weird. Nora can almost sense his confusion and his fear. Just to be sure, Nora has used a piece of fabric to keep Max from seeing where they went. Just until they ware sure it really is him.

Because, how was Max even alive? After the accident, she thought he'd never wake up. Did Phoebe keep him alive all this time? Did she make him wake up? How did she do it? And why can't Max remember? Why would she let him _leave_?

"Be quiet. We won't hurt you", Nora says. She looks over to Billy who nods. They finally arrived at the headquarters. Or well, what they call the old storage space. She types in the password and then the doors open. They guide Max carefully inside and only take the the piece of fabric off his eyes, when they are in the elevator.

Max looks around, but the elevator is so tiny, there is nothing much to take in. They wait, not saying a word until the elevator stops and the door opens. "Come on", Nora urges and takes Max' arm and pulls him after her.

"Where … where are we?", Max asks, but Billy only shushes him.

"I didn't do anything and you just took me here without any explanation. So I think I deserve something."

"Not now, we-"

"Yes now. It's enough I want an answer, now!", Max is quivering and the haunting look in his eyes does not make it better.

"Max, calm down", Billy says but it seems Max is too infuriated by now. Nora sees some supes coming their way, looking at them curiously and questioningly.

"Max-", Billy lays a hand on his arm to calm him down, but a power surges Billy against the next wall. Max steps away, confused and scared now as it seems.

"It _is_ him", Nora murmurs, her eyes wide. She turns around to Billy who gets up and shakes his head, signalling her that he is fine. Then she turns back to Max. It has to be him, there is no doubt about it because only Max would be able to use telekinesis. It seems to have been instinctual. He doesn't have any real control over them, he probably doesn't even remember he has them in the first place.

"What is going on", Max murmurs and she steps to him, stroking his arm softly. "Max, I am Nora. I'm your sister and all of us have superpowers", she smiles at him and he nods, even though he still looks very confused.

"Please, come with us". Max hesitates, looking even more confused and he only agrees after Nora shoots a smiley into the concrete wall making Max smile and some superhero curse colourfully. But Nora manages to drag him away before someone comes to them to give them some speech about the responsibility that is super-powers.

They find their parents in one of the storage rooms turned discussion rooms.

"Mum, Dad", she says after she knocked on the door and opens it. They are on a break right now, chatting in little groups but all of them look up once Nora speaks up.

"Did something happen, sweetie?", Barb asks. She looks tired, like she does all the time nowadays. That the super villain they are against is Phoebe is the main issue. The guilt they are experiencing must be indescribable. All Nora feels is sadness and resentment.

"No, it's... We found someone", she inhales deeply, debating until right now, whether it is the right decision to show them their missing son, the one they believe to be dead. But even though the decision might not be the best, Max deserves to know all of this.

"Come on", she says and tugs on his hand softly. Carefully she guides him into the room and as soon as Max is visible, she hears people gasp, Hank stands up suddenly and Barb just stares at him. Max looks around, unsure of what is going on. He is visibly nervous so Nora squeezes his hand gently.

"Max?", Barb chokes out and then she stands up and runs towards them. She pulls him towards her, squeezing him tightly and starts crying.

"Oh, Max".

Her dad still stands where he stood a moment ago, staring at Max disbelievingly and then looks at Nora. "Are you sure it is him?", he asks quietly and Nora knows, he is just being careful. He doesn't want to have hope and then have everything ripped out of him again. She nods.

"Yes, he has telekinesis. But he doesn't remember anything. He has no idea who we are, nor who he is. It's like he just woke up from a long sleep".

* * *

Everything that happened this small time he has been awake seems to be crazy. And he'd like to mention, that this is the most confusing one. He can't do anything else than wrapping his arms around the sobbing woman who practically threw herself on him. Although he's recognised her in the pictures, it still feels weird hugging her, pressing her in his arms. Her tears are staining his shirt. She looked worn out when he saw her the moment he entered the room. There is no other way to describe her than sad and tired.

The man, his dad, comes closer, much slower than the woman in his arms, like he is afraid he will vanish when he blinks or moves to fast. He smiles at him reassuringly and Max can see tears in the eyes of the big man. Then he is enveloped in his arms as well, his back pressing against his father's chest.

It should feel safe, shouldn't it?

He doesn't even know what he wants, but he knows this isn't enough. Something is missing, something important. He clutches the picture in his pocket subconsciously and breathes in and out deeply, letting his parents hug him and cry on him.

It's not bad either.

* * *

After everyone's done hugging him and tutting over him and simply looking at him, Nora guides him into a new room. She promised he'll be save there and then left after she shoves him into I t. He's left alone in a room with a little girl. The blonde comes closer, watching him with big eyes. "So you are my brother?", she asks and Max nods, not knowing what else to do.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"How come I've never seen you before?", she asks. Her eyes are sharp and somehow he has the feeling, she knows the answer all by herself but wants to check with him. Test him.

"Because I was .. kinda asleep for a few years. Involuntarily though"

The girl watches him and then smiles. "I'm Chloe, do you want to play?", she asks and without being able to help and being stuck in that room with his little sister, Max agrees.

He expected dolls but Chloe wants to play card or board games. She smiles at him every other time and sits patiently next to him, explaining the rules he obviously forgot. Everything seems so natural with her, he enjoys her company immensely. He learns that she likes pulling pranks and that her super power is teleportation and that she doesn't like asparagus.

"Let's pull a prank then", he says and Chloe watches him for a moment. "We're not allowed to leave the room", she argues, but Max shrugs.

"Come on, what is life without some thrills?", he asks and offers her his hand.

"I promise it'll be fun", he says, grinning and then Chloe nods, agreeing to his idea and taking his hand.

* * *

She's hiding behind a pillar, her big brother behind her. She loves having him here, because he actually wants to hang out with her. At least that's what she thinks. His smiles are easy around her and he is actually a lot of fun. Nobody ever allowed her to pull a prank on someone and here he was, scheming with her and planning and waiting.

Chloe bites her lips to not start laughing. Max snorts behind her but then makes a "shh", sound, wanting to keep her quiet. But she feels tight muscles and right then she knows he is just as excited as she is.

"I've never pulled a prank before", she stage whispers. Max crouches down next to her, looking up at her face.

"Really?".

She nods.

"Have you?". Max looks down at his hands. Chloe nods knowingly, he doesn't remember. She didn't want to make him feel bad, she really didn't.

"It's okay, your first time pranking will be with me then", and when she grins, Max grins right back. Happily.

They wait another few minutes until they hear the first person swearing. Then the next and the next until they run out of the room, their hair a bright pink. Max and Chloe start laughing until they are getting noticed, and then they run, around corners until they can't anymore. Their laughing hasn't subdued and Chloe's stomach hurts.

"That was awesome", she cheers and high-fives her big brother. They sit down against the wall, laughing turning to giggling and the giggling turning to smiling.

"You're really good at this", she says.

"Yeah", he agrees, pulling on the sleeve of his shirt. The smile has left his lips and now he looks thoughtful. Chloe wants to help him, but she doesn't know how.

* * *

Phoebe hasn't slept since she heard the news from Doctor Colosso. She's been up and around the whole time, looking for him, torturing, ehm interrogating witnesses who have seen Max. But everything ends the same. He was last seen at an old abandoned building and then he disappeared without a trace.

She won't accept it.

She won't give up.

"Where are you, Max?", she whispers, leaning over the virtual plans of her city. She has the places where Max has been seen last highlighted. How could she just lose him once he was awake? Is that really all she is doing? Losing all over again, losing the one thing the loves more than herself? Phoebe swallows heavily, feeling tears prickle in her eyes.

"Phoebe?", she wipes them away angrily when she hears the voice of the rabbit. Well, former rabbit. She turned the former super villain human to aid her in her search for her brother. And the begging kind of annoyed her. It is stupid, but she feels thankful to the man, that he is here with her, looking with her for Max, helping her when everyone else left her. Though of course she would never ever tell the rabbit she thought that.

"What?", she bites out harshly. Good.

"We found one of the traffic cameras. One of the working cameras", he clarifies hurriedly and then he walks over to the TV screen and shoves a DVD into the player. After a few minutes grey grains are all over her screen, more obscuring everything than showing her something.

"What is that supposed to be?", she asks him impatiently.

"Wait", Colosso says calmly and it's a great deal to her that he doesn't flinch away from her when she speaks to him like that.

Phoebe keeps staring at the screen until, after a few moments three figures appear, one wearing a blindfold, the other two guiding him. It's a stroke of luck that the younger boy looks directly at the camera.

"Billy", Phoebe growls and balls her hands to fists. "The heroes have Max", she growls darkly. She stares at the picture of Billy that Doctor Colosso froze and the n a dark smile stretches over her lips. Making her look even more dangerous.

"Don't worry, brother dear. You'll be back home soon."

* * *

Thank you to:

and tinkermist99, for your comments.

Guest: I don't think I know the Maximoff Twins in that .. show, film? Or M-day .. but I'll look it up :)

marvelwood365: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it :)  
Guest: Yeah I do know the film and yeah, now that you mention it it does have some similarities. I really loved that scene so much!

lucayathegood:I'm glad you like the different POV, I just think otherwise there would be so much missing and I actually really enjoy writing Hank (again I almost wrote Bob), Barb and Chloe.  
That's exactly what I think, when Max saw that Phoebe was in danger he would have helped her immediately and argh, well I don't want to dwell on that. But good to know that I am not the only one who didn't like the special.  
Also thank you so much for wishing me luck, I really needed it, as much as my cappuccino which helped me to stay awake and not fall asleep while studying at three a.m.


	5. It Still Hurts, After All This Time

I am so, so sorry that it took so long for me to update this story. I didn't realise I left it for so long but my seminar paper was due and that was all I was thinking about. Not that I really enjoyed it but it had to be done. Now finally I am a halfway free woman. There are some books I gotta read for when my new semester starts in october.

Just so you know, I will not abandon this fic.

Also sorry because this is more of a filler chapter than really plot happening but it needed to be done and I hope you'll enjoy it regardless.

* * *

 **It still hurts so much, after all this time …**

After the prank, they came back to Chloe's room. His sister started playing with her dolls and Max, he just lied down and closed his eyes. The blonde seemed content with it, whispering the voices of her dollies and sometimes using Max's legs as a seat for her dolls.

After a while his mother enters the room. Max opens his eyes and watches her kiss her daughter and then settles down next to him, kissing his hair. He has the feeling it should weird him out, but he is too tired to care and when she starts to pet his hair, he even enjoys the feeling.

It's normal and nice and Max has the feeling he is coming home for the first time he woke up. Everything is nice and warm and he feels safe … ish. There's still something missing from him, someone who would make him complete. He feels .. wrong somehow … broken, like a half of something else, of someone else.

He opens his eyes again and watches his mother who smiles down at him, her eyes wet. Still, she looks so happy. He keeps on watching Chloe, her smiling and grinning and handing him her dollies. He moves them around a little bit but never speaks, though she seems to be content with it. And he is too.

Voices break them out of their little safe-haven. People are shouting commands and are running around. His mother swallows heavily, the happy look vanished from her features and an old resignedness remains.

"It's Phoebe", Billy says when he throws open the door to their room. Barb gets stiff, but keeps stroking his face softly. Phoebe, who is Phoebe? "Everything all right?", Max asks carefully and Barb smiles tightly. "Yes, honey", she says and then stands up.

"It is very important though, that you stay right here, okay. Don't come after us, you can't handle anything just yet. You have to get to know your powers again, before you …. please, just stay here".

Max nods slowly. Barb stands up and leaves the room, leaving him and Chloe alone again.

He turns to his little sister who looks out the room with a sad expression. Her little hands closed to fists. "Do you know who Phoebe is?", he asks his younger sister and she nods, biting her lip worriedly. "But I'm not sure I'm supposed to tell you", she says and smiles apologetically almost vanishing the sadness in her face.

"Why not? Do I know her?"

"Phoebe ...", Chloe starts and looks up to Max, "Phoebe is kinda the super villain we are fighting against. She … she was a super hero once but then she turned against us. Mum and dad … it's still difficult for them to understand it. They … ", she stops, looking away.

"Was she close to our family?", he asks and Chloe nods.

"She is our sister. Mum and Dad still won't tell me exactly what happened, but you and her were gone for awhile. When you came back, you were already asleep."

Asleep, sounds a lot like comatose to him. So, they were gone for some time, doing whatever and before they came back something happened that left him comatose and Phoebe … ? Something was missing, it didn't add up. It sounded way too innocent.

He takes the picture out of his pocket and looks at it. Phoebe is their sister, does that mean … . The innocent looking girl in the photo? That's supposed to be Phoebe? The super villain? He feels his heart aching at the thought because he is sure there must be a mistake, this girl could never be the villain she doesn't have it in her, she would never- his thoughts stop suddenly and he wonders how he knows all of this. How is he even allowed to pretend to know her if he doesn't.

Something tugs at his heart and the longing grows stronger. No, he was wrong. He knows her, he does, he just doesn't remember at the moment. And whatever happened, his instinct for his sister didn't die. He still knows her, still feels drawn to her more than to the rest of his family.

He looks back at Chloe who has moved now and looks over his arm at the picture in his hand.

"Yes", she states as if Max had asked her something.

"That's Phoebe."

* * *

The sun shines down hotly at her. The skin tight black costume is making her sweat. She feels as if it should be storming and raining in the background to accompany her mood. Because she is furious. How dare they just steal Max? She was the one who cared for him, who didn't give up on him, who believed he would come back to her.

Some villains move away from her, afraid of what she might do and Phoebe smiles at the development. Everyone is done underestimating her and more afraid and she enjoys the feeling … probably way too much but she doesn't care. Cory, a young villain is shaking on the outside, but his face is set in a grim grimace and he looks ready to fight. She smiles slightly. Next to scared, her villains are also loyal. She doesn't treat them too bad, they are never punished without a reason and they always have a fair trial. They also know that they could it have much worse.

"Breath long and slow", Phoebe advises, making Cory whip his head in her direction. His eyes widen slightly and Phoebe snickers. "It'll take away the anxiety", she promises and watches how the young super villain becomes calmer. She smiles proudly until one of her henchmen tips her on the shoulder and points at the building opposite of them. Superheroes are climbing on the roof, some of them she has only seen in battle.

"Where is Max?", Phoebe asks as soon as she sees her family appearing. Nora is standing strong next to Barb. She has her arms crossed over her chest and Phoebe has to admit, she did turn out pretty well. A strong, independent hero. She would be proud of her, if they weren't standing in her way.

"What do you mean, did you lose him?", Nora asks, but it's not her she's looking at. It's Billy. Even though he did turn out great as well, stronger build, his legs strong from all the running, he still is too thick. He can't lie and when Phoebe looks at him, she knows they know at least _something._ They wouldn't have let Max go if they came across him. That much she knows and she knows for a fact that they did. She has it on camera. She won't let them take away the only thing she still cares about. She loves her brother. She deserves to be with him, she was the one who didn't accept his death and well, yes it did take six years but here he is. Alive.

"I want him. I cared for him all these years, I kept him alive. If you would have gone through with your decision, he'd be dead by now. Murdered by his own parents", her voice gets louder, her anger is growing.

"Phoebe, listen. Max is fine, he is confused and he doesn't-"

"I NEED HIM NOW", she screams, her outrage causing her powers to throw some of the superheroes to the ground. It's a big distance from their roof to the opposite building but it still affected them. Her powers grew a big deal these past few years.

"Don't you think he is safer with us?" her mother uses a gentle tone she still remembers from the times when she was little. She didn't hear it for so long. It almost seems obscure to her.

"So you can kill him off as soon as possible?" she hisses. Her mother's face breaks, grief settles on her face and her eyes radiate sadness.

"Phoebe, you know that was different. The doctors said there was no hope for Max to ever wake up again."

"But he did, didn't he. He woke up because I wouldn't give up on him.", she heaves a breath and closes her eyes.

More quietly and cold she commands,"Give him back to me".

"Honey, we just want what's best for Max"

"I WANT HIM BACK", she screams, outraged and blinded by a sudden anger. Her telekinesis is spiralling out of control again. But attacking now wouldn't get her anything. If she wants her brother back, she's got to be sneaky. She gives her villains a sign and they withdraw. Even from the distance she can see the unbelieving facial features of the heroes.

No, they need to worry. She'll be back.

* * *

Barb sighs, her lips are quivering and her whole body aches from the exertion. Just being confronted by her daughter like this hurts too much. She wishes she could have done so many things differently, but this is how it is now. And somehow she got Max back. Which is a miracle in itself.

After Phoebe's outburst, she vanished, like she's never even been there. Only the strain on Barb's heart tells her, that her daughter was indeed there. Furious and vicious. Words she never thought to ever use to describe her.

Nora next to her shakes her head. "She'll be back. That was too easy, she is planning something", she says matter-of-factly. Barb wonders when she grew up that fast, she regrets missing it. She doesn't deny that after Max and Phoebe's disappearance she was … weird. She cried a lot and neglected her three remaining children, staying up until deep in the night, looking for leads for her twins. She knows Nora managed a lot, getting them up and dressed and made breakfast.

When the news came that Max and Phoebe were found she hoped everything would go back to normal, would go back how it was before and then they discovered that Max was in a coma and wouldn't wake up.

Having her children ripped from her once more was the worst experience she has ever lived through.

* * *

 _Barb feels cold when she walks through the hallway, the white tiles make her cold. Hank is next to her, a warm arm around her shoulder when they sit down in the doctor's room._

 _He looks tired and worn._

 _Just how she feels._

 _She squeezes his hand encouragingly._

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Thunderman", he says slowly. "There are news regarding your son's current situation", his delicate wording makes her shiver._

 _"We have been testing for reactions and brain activity. We regret to tell you that none of them are existent. Everything that keeps your son alive are his working organs"._

 _Something breaks in Barb. She feels it, she feels losing a part of herself._

 _"Barb", Hank cries and just then she realises she is screaming, wailing in agony, her power leaving her body in an outrage and destroying the furniture._

 _She doesn't care._

 _She doesn't care._

 _She lost her baby._

 _Again._

* * *

Thank you so much for commenting my fanfiction:  
Powered Dragon, scumpya, Guest, 

Joog: Thank you. Glad that you like the story so much

Geek1234: Thank you so much. Yeah, I try at least :D. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

lucayathegood: Oh my god, did they really. I'm glad that I made it feel this real. Yes, that was my intention, because Phoebe is just as broken as everyone else. Though you'll have to wait a little more for a reunion. I really hope you liked this chapter.


	6. Pressure's Not Helping Anyone

All right guys, it looks like I am much faster with my chapters coming than I thought I would be. Lucky for you as long as I have my university vacation.

Thank you to everyone who reads this fanfic and of course much more to everyone who reviews it. It really motivates me to write much and hopefully good stuff.

As you know, more personal thank yous are at the end of the chapter.

Just one more thing. Finally I have updated my profile so in case you would like to know some news about my stories go visit me there :)

Have fun reading!

* * *

 **Pressure's Not Helping Anyone**

* * *

It's been a week. A week since Max has been brought here, a week since his siblings found him.

He is still bunking with Chloe, but somehow he doesn't mind it as much as he thinks he should. This way he has someone to talk to and the girl is painfully bright for her age.

Sometimes they even sneak out, going to Hawaii or Egypt. Some pretty far places away that are safe. Three days ago Max suggested that they stay in this city and look around a bit. Chloe closed off, bit her lip and shook her head.

She is too scared. Plus, he still doesn't have his powers. His parents insist that he has some, he did experience them himself after all, and that they eventually come out, but he isn't so sure about it.

Whenever he concentrates on moving something, nothing happens. When he breathes at stuff, nothing happens. He locked himself in the bathroom for half a day once. Wondering what has happened to him. He can't really remember what happened and he wishes he did. Everything just seems so alien to him.

"Phoebe's the one who can help you", Chloe stated plainly, not even looking up from her book with the big letters. There are pictures there too and sometimes when Max is bored and Chloe sleepy, he reads to her. He likes that she feels safe enough with him that she falls asleep on him.

He's in the training room almost all of the time now since the others are mainly occupied with tasks. The hero in command, Red Fist lets him find his way into his life first again. He is thankful for that though he wouldn't mind a few chores since everyone really is occupied. The only exception is his little sister, but even she is already training and trying to achieve more with her powers than simply teleporting. Number of people and the weight are still a very important factor. Though she has no problem to go wherever she wants.

So he's in the training room, trying to regain his powers. But it simply won't happen. No matter how many hours he uses for daily training.

His telekinesis refuses to take effect and the ball he is supposed to move stays where it is, as if to mock him. Sometimes even some members of his family come and watch his 'progress'.

He gets into an even fowler mood every time someone enters the room and looks at him with this patient and understanding gaze hefted upon him. They tell him to be patient, not to rush it, to trust his powers.

It'll come back.

Eventually.

He growls and lies down onto the mat and watches the ball next to him. He wonders whether his parents are completely wrong, maybe he needs to be in stressful moments, that's when his powers showed, when he actually used his telekinesis.

He leaves for dinner with Chloe when she is done training. He listens to some funny story she tells him about what happened at training today. He likes listening to her. He learns of her life through these stories, what she likes and dislikes and in return Max tells her something of himself. They get to know each other better every day. He likes that all she requires of him is his attention.

For right now she's his favourite.

They sit down at a table and start to eat. After a while Billy and Nora, Hank and lastly Barb tickle in. He hates the pressure of the expectation the lie on him every time they are near him. When Billy sneaks chips from his plate in super speed, Hank just watches him. Like he expected him to snap at Billy, of taking the fried good right back.

"What?", Max asks when the staring doesn't stop and everyone turns away from him, minding their own business.

Max scoffs and continues eating.

Later at night he can't sleep and so he walks out of his and Chloe's room. She loves having him there in her room. A few days ago she demanded of him that he decorate the half of his room. The only problem is he doesn't know what he likes and so his side of the room stays bright pink.

Chloe's a dear, really. She tells the hero Camouflage that they need her help in decorating his room and so they ended up in their room while the hero showed him his half in certain colours.

He decides on green. Green like the grass outside, but a little darker. He can't stand grey and white rooms. They give him the creeps. Billy brings him a laptop after a few days he dug out from somewhere. It is broken but it's not a total damage so he starts to work on it now and then. Nora brings him weapons to train with, which he didn't touch because, duh, superpowers but maybe, maybe he really should try and train how to defend himself. One sword is awesome and really old. He hangs it on his wall. Barb brings him books. He lets Chloe read him the title and then decides whether they interest him or not. Most of them he gives back to her. He appreciates the concern though.

Max just wishes they would let him do this on his own terms and in his own time. He feels oh so pressured.

He wishes there were more doors or even windows that led outside and that would actually let him out. He needs to breathe the fresh air. But doors are too risky according to Red Fist, so no. No doors. The enemy could invade this building easily through the doors.

Another thing he hates. Phoebe is the villain, they never treat her as something else than a villain who has no chance to redeem herself.

He walks down the corridor, not really looking at where he goes until a voice reaches his eyes. Barb. Mum.

He comes to a halt and silently walks over to the door from where the voices come. It's not even hard to listen to them. God, they are loud.

"We'll be fine. We got Max back, somehow we got a second chance", he hears Barb say through the closed door.

"I know", Hank says, he pauses and it itches Max to open the door, to see him, but then he continues. "but he is different. Even if it was annoying sometimes. I want my son back who wanted to become a super villain, who is smart and always hid it, especially in school. Who was sneaky but actually did the right thing in the end. Who you still were able to count on. Who would never turn against his family, this Max, new Max … he is … blank. Will he even be _our_ Max?".

"Hank, you've got to be patient. We _just_ got him back. He doesn't know who he is now, but he will remember. Of course he'll remember. He is our son".

Max is frozen. He doesn't remember, he has no idea if he ever will. And it hurts, somehow, their words hurt. He feels even more pressured. What if he doesn't remember, will they accept him? Will they see him as their son? He doesn't know if he wants to be the version he was before. What if he will never be what they want. Will they keep looking at him? Will they want to keep him? Or will his presence just keep causing them pain?

Slowly he retreats, he thinks about going back to his room, but he decides against it. He doesn't want to be a prisoner. He wants to get away. He got the answers he wanted from them, now he can leave. Now he can go visit Phoebe.

And maybe, as Chloe told him, maybe he can learn much more from her. 

* * *

Sneaking out took more out of Max than he thought. He has some reflexes, he never thought he possessed and he asks himself, whether his former self always had them or if it was training. But finally, he was able to escape. Walking through corridors and acting casual. Finally an open window is what helped him to freedom.

Now that he is free, he does realise, that he has no idea where to look for Phoebe. He must have been at Phoebe's when he woke up, but those memories are already fuzzy and he can't be sure to find the way back.

He should've asked Chloe. She seems to be the only one who … was satisfied with him being there who he is now. He left her a little letter under her pillow, explaining what he is about to do. He is sure she'll understand.

His parents … not so much luck.

He sighs and just walks down the street. He'll find her somehow.

* * *

"Phoebe", Doctor Colosso sounds exhausted. He leans over some plans of the building where the heroes live in. What she wants is to get to Max and get him out.

If necessary, also with a bang.

"What?", she snaps. Colosso closes his mouth and looks down at the plans again.

"What if he won't come back. What if Barb and Hank will … change the way he feels about us?"

She's thought about that already and yes, she admits she is afraid of that prospect.

"It won't happen", she declares easily and stares harder at the plans.

"But-"

"Dark Phoenix", one of her minions comes running in. She doesn't know when they started to call her that but the new birth of Phoebe Thunderman as a villain earned her that name. Plus it sounds really awesome.

"What?"

"As you instructed, we have watched the cameras all time. Right now there seems to be one individual walking down the street all by himself. He has similar features as your brother."

Phoebe nods in understanding. What does that mean? Her family wouldn't let Max go now that they have him back. So what is he doing out there? Except …

"Must be a trap", she mutters silently to herself. "Send a small group of villains there and bring him to me".

She doesn't expect them to come back. She is sure her family thinks that Phoebe herself will go and then try to capture her. Hah, the joke's on them. She'll just watch what happens. "You, show me the camera which caught him on the tv".

The villain nods and does as he's told.

She can't help but release a small sigh of longing. There, that's Max, right? 

* * *

Everything goes to shit in an instant. One second he is walking down the street, hands buried in his trousers and the hood over his head to hide his face as much as possible and the next second he is surrounded by unknown people, all dressed differently in black. Masks are covering their faces. Max feels … he doesn't really know what he feels but it isn't scared. There's an anticipation in his gut and he balls his hand to a fist.

"Who are you?", he asks but nobody answers him. They do get closer though, forming a threatening wall. He does know that he can't take all of them at once. Well, he probably can't even take one if the person has powers, not with his own still not working the way he wants.

"Come with us", a man says. He is a head taller than Max, wearing a masks over his eyes and has a serious stubble.

"What if I refuse that lovely invitation?", Max asks, cocking an eyebrow.

The man grins at him, dark and dangerous. Max feels his heart rate spike up and he swallows down the lump forming in his throat.

"You will come with us", he says and then runs towards Max. Something collides with his cheek, probably his fist and he stumbles to the ground. He hears some people cry out in surprise and when Max looks up, he is not the only one lying on the ground. Thank you powers.

"Get him", the first one who he dubs Bert in his head because beard, Bert … it's probably only funny to him.

"Oh no", he murmurs under his breath at the same time as a woman calls out "don't hurt him. He's the real deal!".

Max doesn't look back as he runs. He turns back to see if someone is following him. All he can see is a raven, close behind him and then sitting down on his shoulder. What?

The weight of that animal is suddenly much more that possible and he falls down, again. He feels the animal change forms and instead of a raven sits a woman on his back.

"Max Thunderman. I am Raven, we're bringing you to Dark Phoenix also known as Phoebe Thunderman. We don't want to hurt you", she tells him.

"Probably should have started with that", he says dryly. Raven gets up from his back and chuckles.

"Yeah, well, Andrew is an idiot".

Max can't argue with that.

Raven guides him back to the group of villains. Andrew … well Bert suits him better so he'll stick with that, seers at him but Max is able to ignore it. Rachel, another villain and Raven's girlfriend as she informs him, probably to mark her territory, draws something on the ground and then suddenly they are somewhere else. It's almost like teleporting, only the feeling is quite different. He feels like being squeezed through something small and wet. He looks around himself in astonishment as Raven leaves the group and walks over to a different room. They stay there, uncomfortable and awkward until the door opens again and Raven and a young woman appear. He has seen her already on the picture. Just seeing her warms his heart.

The villains step away from him as Phoebe comes closer, eyes wet and a stupid grin on her face as she literally runs the last few metres and hurls herself onto him.

"Max", Phoebe's voice is soft, breaking and thick against his throat. "Oh God, Max", Phoebe sobs, pressing her arms tighter around his body. She is warm, her skin is soft and she smells faintly of vanilla.

"You're here", she whispers and her being just so happy of him being here makes him automatically happy as well. He feels complete again, being with Phoebe alone already makes his subconscious happy. He doesn't really understand it but he doesn't care now.

"Hi", he mumbles, not quite sure what to say but nevertheless a smile on his lips. Because, how could he not.

"Why did you go?", there is a faint tint of accusation in her voice, she lets go of him a little and looks him in the eyes. Her eyes are red rimmed and big, brown. Like of a deer. A few locks are spilling out of the strict ponytail she has and making her face appear softer.

"It scared me. I … I don't really know stuff anymore, so I panicked. And then there was that talking rabbit and I got attacked-"

"It's fine", she smiles and, really, she is the super villain? She seems so sweet, so understanding and so soft. He has the urge to protect her.

She softly strokes his face and Max flinches, the place where Bert hit him is still sore.

"Who did that?", Phoebe asks and Max can see the responsible villain shiver behind Phoebe. Her whole face gets dark. With one fluid motion the villain hits the stonewall. "Nobody touches my twin, got that?"

"Twin", Max repeats, a warmth spreading through his chest. He feels like he belongs.

Phoebe looks confused for a moment but then she catches herself and smiles at him again. "Yeah, we're twins. I'm the older one by twenty seconds", she laughs when she sees his face. She takes his hand and guides him in another room. He remembers that one. It's the second one he's seen after he woke up.

"This is Doctor Colosso. When … he was your best friend, he is also pretty happy you woke up", she says.

"Is he sleeping?"

"Looks like it. He's been awake the whole night, filing on a plan to free you."

Max looks over to the rabbit, sleeping calmly in its cage. He can't remember so much and it hurts. Though being with Phoebe kind of makes the hurt dull.

"You're home", she says and he smiles at her.

Later, when he's in bed in his own room, he hears the door open. Phoebe sneaks in, silently and crawls to him in bed. He slings an arm around her and presses her to him, burying his nose into her hair.

Phoebe sobs and cries against his chest until she falls asleep.

He doesn't want to let her go ever again.

* * *

All right and another chapter has come to an end. I hope you liked it everyone!

Thank you to two Guests and for your comments. 3

alpona: I'm glad that you like this story. It makes me really happy reading something like that. I hope you keep liking it!

Joog: I'm super happy you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one too. I was for quite some time really in conflict with myself whether he goes to her or she to him and when I started writing this happened ... so I hope it's fine too :) Plus, bam, reunited. I hope you liked the little Phoebe Max interaction for this chapter.

lucayathegood: So, I got done early with this one so it's here already. But you'll still have your birthday present posted before the 29th so ... :) It just feels right for me to make Max know her even if he doesn't. You're right it does resemble Justin/Alex a bit ... but that wasn't actually planned :D. I really want people to see that she is just kind of broken and has lost everything and losing Max all over again ... I think, in my mind at least, that would make her either go mad or ... make her take drastic measures to be with him. Well but she hasn't lost him. We are getting closer to an actual plot, finally. I hope you liked the reunion and their little interaction at the end. There will be much more to come the following chapters :).


	7. Sometimes All You Need is Rest

Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter before my uni starts again on monday. There are a few courses I really want to attend, so I gotta smuggle myself into it. Wish me luck. As I probably already told you, I won't be able to write chapters as fast as I did when I was on vacation. I will actually plan and teach two lessons in a real school this semester so I am really excited to do that and will probably work a lot on that and my other courses. So much work.

So, well that's it for me. Thank you everyone who reads this fanfiction and we'll slowly approach .. is it plot? I don't know but stuff this fanfiction is about and conflict so yay ... or not yay, I'll leave this to you.

As always, personal thanks are at the end.

Have fun :)

* * *

 **Sometimes All You Need is Rest**

* * *

So far, he likes being with Phoebe. She is happy with him just being here, she doesn't mind explaining and she doesn't act like he is made of glass. They've been sleeping in the same bed together for three days now and if it was up to him, he wouldn't change it. It's nice having her weight next to him and just smell her.

"Do you know how to use your powers?", she asks and Max shakes his head. He can use them in distress but other than that he has still no idea how to use telekinesis.

"I'll show you", she smiles and she breathes something cold and blue which turns the guard into a sculpture of ice. She breathes again, this time something warm and orange and he is moving again.

"Wow", Max says and Phoebe's grin turns bigger. "You have the same powers like me. Freeze breath, heat breath and telekinesis".

"We are awesome", he says and Phoebe laughs. It sounds rough, like she hasn't laughed in a long time. It is sad to think that she probably hasn't.

"We are", she agrees, still laughing. She then nods at him and stands behind him, watching as he breathes at an object. He's not sure what was supposed to happen but nothing wasn't an option. He feels somehow dejected, thinking that reuniting with Phoebe would bring him a piece of himself back. He growls and shakes his head violently, falling down to his knees.

"Don't pressure yourself too much", Phoebe says gently, she kneels next to Max, and starts softly stroking over his shoulders. As far as she knows, he had never any difficulties to summon his powers. But now he can't use them. No matter how much he moves his hand or breathes at things. Nothing happens. It's like his powers are gone. With the exception that they aren't, because Max has used them before.

"I know you, all right. I know that when you pressure yourself nothing good will happen. Just, relax", she gets up and offers him her hand. After a moment he takes it and lets himself get on his feet. She guides him through her castle, talking to him.

"Did you know that this used to be a museum? This castle was finished in 1772? It's unknown why it was built or for whom. When it was finished, there was no owner. They say that it was built by evil spirits and would bring bad luck to those who reside in it", she turns to him, smiling.

"But I know that's not true, if anything, it has brought me good luck, being able to keep you alive and finally waking up", Phoebe shakes her head, dark locks flowing wildly around her head.

"All I need is you", her words are whispered with sincerity and conviction that it makes him smile in return. Max buries his head in the crook of her neck.

* * *

As much as she loves spending time with her brother, she still knows that there are people after her, people who want to see her defeated and she can't let this happen. She has to protect them, she has to stand strong and fierce and scary, a real life nightmare when they're awake.

"What is going on?", she asks, voice cold and raises her eyebrows.

One of her goons steps forward. She admires his guts.

"We don't have any news, the heroes haven't shown themselves yet and Mole hasn't sent us any news".

Mole is a ridiculous name. It doesn't even fit since he isn't even a mole.

"So none of you has made any progress?", she asks with a rough voice and gooney flinches.

"Dark Phoenix, Miss, we-"

"Shut up", she hisses. Her hands feel cold alone at the thought of losing Max. "This is unacceptable", she continues, walking slowly in front of them. "The heroes could already have planned an attack, I want you to double your efforts. I want a detailed report of hero sightings and where they're going and what they're doing, understood?".

All of her men and women nod, more out of fear, she knows.

"Good", she smiles a cold smile and claps her hands. "And just know that in future I won't be as merciful as I am now!"

* * *

Max wanders through the halls, slowly, taking everything in. It's true he's been here for a few days already but he still doesn't feel as aquainted with the place as he should be. It doesn't feel like home if Phoebe isn't with him. He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. This is stupid. And this headache isn't helping.

"You looking for something?", a voice calls out and Max turns to the source, looking at a bunny in a cage. This must be Colosso. Phoebe told him about the bunny, but he hasn't talked to him yet. Mainly because Phoebe monopolized him but also because he didn't feel like meeting new people outside his twin sister. To be honest, it's simply weird to have to talk to people who knew him. Yes, he might be referring to his family.

"No, not really", Max says, coming closer. The bunny nods.

"Well, then I guess you have time to talk? Because … I .. I missed my best friend and all I want is to talk to you to know how you've been and- Colosso don't cry!", the rabbit admonishes himself and it's really adorable.

"I guess", Max answers, smiling. He still has no memory of the bunny but just seeing him like that, crying in happiness makes him smile. If he had known these people loved him that much he would never have considered to run.

"Great", Colosso says after clearing his throat. "Well, do you want to know something? Or not knowing something since you still don't remember. I don't care just tell me-"

"Can you-", he interrupts the eager bunny and smiles at him slightly. "Can you tell me how it was before? Before Phoebe and me went missing? Just-"

"You want to know how you grew up?", Max nods at that. Nobody would tell him of their early life, not his hero family and he didn't dare to ask Phoebe.

Colosso nods and starts telling him of how he came to the family, of the family dynamic, of Phoebe and his lair and his plans to become a super villain. He tells him all he wants to know until Max's nose starts bleeding and he faints.

* * *

 _It is cold. He wants to cuddle into his blanket but all he feels is hard, rough, cold stone. Max shivers and his eyes blink open. It's dark, he can't really see that well. He sits up, as much as he can see, he is trapped in a room. It kind of reminds him of old holding cells._

 _He hears a soft groaning next to him. He turns his head around and sees a mop of dark, long hair. Phoebe. What are they doing here?_

" _Pheebs, hey, Phoebe", he says. He slowly pushes himself over to his twin and touches her shoulder. "Phoebe", he whispers. He can feel her chest rising and thank god, she is alive._

* * *

" _Max" Phoebe sobs. She strokes his cheek. Something wet drops onto his face. Wet, cold, he feels cold. Why is Phoebe crying? He is fine, isn't he? Oh God, his head hurts so much. What is going on, why aren't they home? Home. Home? What exactly is home again? Where is home. Home is where Phoebe is. Phoebe, he needs to protect Phoebe._

* * *

" _We need to get out of here", the girl looks at him, her eyes fierce and determined. Without a doubt, Max nods. He trusts her, with his whole heart, but he has no idea why. Who is she again? He_ knows _her. The name lies on the tip of his tongue but he can't grasp it._

" _Okay" he says, taking her warm hand in his. She looks at him, her eyes showing fear, but Max smiles. They'll get out of here. They will. There's nothing to be afraid of. Except that there is. They need to get out of here. Out of here and back where they belong._

* * *

 _Her hand is moist, grabbing strongly at his. Her finger nails are digging themselves into the back of his hand. He doesn't mind it. It means he can still feel. Is still here. Here with her. What's her name again? Phyllis. No. Faye? No. Fanny. No, no, no._

" _Max, come on", she hisses, tugging on his hand. Where are they again? He looks down at her hand. It's red. Blood, why is she bleeding, no, no. Why, what did they do, what ….._

* * *

" _No, don't hurt him", there's a voice, she's crying. Is that? She means so much to him. He loves her so much. But … who is she? Why is she crying? She shouldn't be sad._

" _NO. MAX"_

* * *

"Oh God Phoebe", Max sits up, sweat coating his forehead and when he looks around, he sees that he is in their bedroom again. He remembers talking to Colosso and then-

He shakes his head to clear it. His fingers are twitching and his stomach feels bad. Slowly he gets up from the bed and looks around. Phoebe should be sleeping next to him, she has for the last few days so where is she now.

He laughs dryly when the situation finally dawns on him. Phoebe is a villain, the one goal he tried to accomplish by himself and Phoebe beat him to it. It's not bitterness, he's actually quite impressed. But mostly worried. That's not her, that's not his sister who always tried to see the best in people, who would always stick to him no matter how often he disappointed her just to be proven right by him making it up to her because he can't see her sad. She's his other half, his twin.

It feels good to remember his childhood and most their captivity. Well the last one not quite that much. All he remembers are scenes and flashes, like a puzzle. He groans and shakes his head. Well at least he remembers- he stops in his track and concentrates on a piece of clothing that he spies on the floor near the door. With a short movement of his fingers it flies into the other corner. His powers are back. He's got to tell Phoebe.

He walks to the door in a much faster pace and looks around the spacious living room. It's empty. Not just empty of Phoebe, but the guards are gone, there is no trace of any living human here. He looks around but all he sees is Colosso hopping in his cage around nervously.

"Colosso, where is Phoebe?"

"Max? You're not supposed to wake up", he says. He seems more than nervous, hopping up and down and he doesn't look into his eyes as he does. He seems weird, Max doesn't like it.

"Colosso, what is going on?", he asks forcefully.

"Max", he mumbles and starts staring at the floor. He follows his gaze to a red stain on the carpet. Is that blood? Is that his blood? Max looks up sharply.

"Where is she?"

"We're under attack. She's outside, dodging it and …" protecting him. He doesn't need Colosso to tell him that, he knows it. She can't lose him again and he is sure she'll fight with everything she's got. Shit. He has to help her.

"Max, wait, where are you going? Come back?", he can hear Colosso calling after him, but he can't stop now. True, Phoebe has some awesome super villains on her side, but … she could get hurt. He can't see her get hurt, he can't lose her. He doesn't even want to imagine how terrible it must have been for her all this time, watching him and praying for him to wake up. Only then, he couldn't remember her. And she was so sweet, she didn't show him that it bothered her, even though he knows that it must have broken her heart.

He runs up the stairs until he is at the door to the roof. He's glad that Phoebe took her time to show him everything and that means every way out or every shortcut to every place. He pushes it open and just as he thought, there is Phoebe, clothed in her dark costume, fearsome and furious standing at the edge of the roof. She is occupied with the flying super heroes who try to advance to the building, smashing them away. But more often than not, they are able to evade her attacks. Superheroes and super villains are fighting, he can see Mum and Dad, holding their ground with the others, he can hear Dad's voice, calling out for Phoebe to see reason. That it is not too late yet.

But honestly, Max thinks it is. Phoebe rules the country, even if she'd just give up, they'd lock her away, he'd never be able to see her again and just like that, he makes his decision. He stays in the shadows, not letting Phoebe know that he is even here and dodges attacks which are aimed at her. He couldn't care less about all the super villains, but nobody will ever hurt his twin sister. He can't let that happen. He won't.

He realises that he is using his powers, fluently and as easy as ever. It's like the memory brought back how to use them the way he did before. He remembers how hard it was just yesterday to move anything and now he is just doing it like reflexes. He would laugh out loud in happiness if it wouldn't tell the others that he's here.

"Phoebe, please. It's your last chance", he hears Dad call. Phoebe is still standing her ground, proud and fearsome and she shakes her head. "No. I won't let you take him from me!"

"Is this about Max?"

"What isn't about Max", she retorts. There's lack of a noise and it makes his skin crawl more than if he'd hear loud fighting sounds. Something is going to start in a minute.

Max rakes his neck and then he sees it. Blue fog is spreading from the other side to them, swallowing everything in its path. He has no idea what exactly the fog does, but he is pretty sure, that it's not good. At least not for them.

The fog advances quickly and covers everything in front of him, but it doesn't quite reach him. Max coughs against it, holding a hand in front of him and narrows his eyes, trying to squint through it. With one blow from a white-clad superheroine all the fog is gone and it only leaves unconscious super villains on the roof in front of him. He can see Phoebe, lying on her side, motionless.

Max grits his teeth. He has to get Phoebe away from here. But in the next moment, Dad is already landing on the roof, kneeling down next to his sister. No, no, no, he throws his arm to his side and Dad follows it, crashing through the wall. Max jumps up and runs over to his sister, cradling her in his arms as he falls to his knees next to her. She is breathing. He smiles and presses her closer to him. He kisses the top of her head softly. Now it's his task to protect her.

"Max", he hears his father's voice groan and he looks up. Panic wells up in him again, protectiveness takes over all his senses and he stands up, taking Phoebe with him as he does so.

"Max, we'll take Phoebe with us and everything will be fine. She will be fine again, she will-"

"Rot in a prison cell for the rest of her life?", he asks, his voice flat and cold.

"You don't know what it is she did. She turned against her family, she-"

"She did all of that for me, I know that", he says and before his father can say more, he is frozen in place, standing like an ice sculpture at the edge of the roof.

* * *

"Oh, Hank", Barb cries, running over to her frozen husband. She softly strokes over his ice cold face. She had been worried about him since the communication stopped working. Seeing him standing there, frozen, is actually a relief to all the terrible things that could have happened to him.

"I don't understand, Phoebe should have been asleep with all the other villains", the superhero next to her says. Her face is scrunched up in confusion, she is still young, barely as old as her twins. And still she already has to fight to live.

"Don't beat yourself up. At least we have the others and Hank isn't dead. Just frozen", she sighs and turns around to face her second youngest daughter. "Nora, if you would?"

She nods and fires the lasers towards Hank, melting the surface until they hear him yelp in pain. "Hot, hot, hot", he says, rubbing over his arm.

"What happened?", Barb asks, stroking softly over his other arm for comfort.

"I was about to take Phoebe when … ", Hank sighs deeply and when he looks up at Barb, she already knows what he is about to say. She wants to shake her head at his words. "Max appeared. He threw me into the wall and then froze me with his freeze breath. I can only guess he was the one to take Phoebe".

"Max?", Nora asks and Barb bites her lower lip, shaking her head softly. Why, why did it have to come like this. Of course it would be hard for Max to fight against his twin but she had had faith that he would as long as he didn't remember his bond with Phoebe. As long as he didn't remember everything they went through, which is still sketchy on Barb's part as well. But .. does he remember now? Is that why he was so sure on which side to fight? He did want to become a super villain. Barb shakes her head. There is no use as in to think all of this through, she doesn't know.

"Billy, search the building", Hank says. Billy nods and with a flash he is gone and back again.

"Empty".

* * *

Hey guys, as always a more personal note here:

First: Thank you to and whoiskatrina for your comments :)

XeChaos: I try, I hope you like the new chapter :)

Guest: Thank you so much! I try to keep my writing up, as much as possible the next few months! I'm really happy that you like this story so far and I hope you keep on liking it!

Joog: I'm happy you liked it :) I just love Chloe and Max interacting together! So happy you liked the ending. I found that especially hard to write so I am super happy you liked it.

Guest: I'm glad you like the story. There is more to this topic than meets the eye so I guess you have to keep reading :)

lucayathegood: As always your comment just made my day. I'm happy that you liked the chapter and I've got to admit, the sleeping together in a bed scene is my favourite as well. I just thought this captures their meaning to each other so well. There's a bit more yet to come, the big baddie hasn't been introduced yet so there is more to everything than meets the eye. So I hope you keep on reading and stay updated, I also can't wait to read your opinion on this chapter. (P.S. I just can't wait for the thunderman special anymore ... I need it after seeing all those promos *.*)


	8. I Will Always Be On Your Side

Hello everyone! Yes it's me and I am back. I have kind of survived the first few uni weeks. Ugh, so exhausting and almost no time for writing. For general knowledge, in case you're reading also my other fanfics I have decided to mainly keep on writing on this one now. The others are going to be on hiatus until I have more time I can spend on them. I am not leaving them I just have to set priorities. Also I have no idea when the next update will be, probably in December, maybe around Christmas. Until the middle of the thirteenth I have so much to do that I really don't have time to write. So I hope you won't leave this fanfic, as neither will I.

So, now, I really hope all of you will have fun on reading it. :)

* * *

 **I Will Always Be On Your Side**

* * *

Nora stares at the Wanted Wall of the most dangerous villains. Next to Phoebe's picture hangs now one of Max. His features smooth and soft. It's like he was born again, all new and innocent. That Nora would use these words to describe her older brother is something she thought she'd never do.

But without his memories Max wasn't quite her brother. Sure he is alive and she is happy about that but he still isn't her brother. There were just some quirks missing, the mannerism not quite the way Max used to move. But she had had hope that he'd be himself again. That they'd be hunting him down before she would be able to see him again is again something Nora didn't think of.

She feels something brushing her arm. She doesn't even have to look to know that Billy just stepped next to her, arm pressed against hers. She can hear him breathing deeply in and out. She knows that Billy was always the one who had the most hope that Phoebe would change, would come back to be the big sister he remembered and loved. The super-hero he admired. She knows that even now he carries some of that hope with him. It makes him so special. Not dumb like other heroes think. They just don't understand him, don't know him the way she does. It's a trait she admires about him, because she has long lost any hope.

"It will never be normal now, will it", Billy sighs, Nora flicks her eyes to him, but Billy looks at the wall, staring at the faces of his siblings.

"No, it won't", Nora says and even though she despises the outcome, she still knows it will end like this. Maybe they still can keep Max, he didn't do anything bad yet. Yes, he froze their father and helped Phoebe to escape, but … it wasn't something bad. He was just … confused and … he loves his sister. The bond the twins shared is also something Nora never quite understood. They would fight, use each other for their advantage but still stick together somehow. Usually, there were no words needed. They always were close in their own special way, but after the accident it all seemed so different. Phoebe changed and even though Nora can't blame her for that, not knowing what they both went through, Phoebe's urge to stay with Max at all times was a little odd. In contrast at least of her behaviour before the abduction.

"I want them to come back", Billy admits, voice quiet like he fears someone might listen to them talking. A fear which is not that irrational. There is a lot of hate towards them sometimes, heroes who blame them, Phoebe's family for choosing the dark side.

"I know", Nora says clipped. Something like hurt crosses Billy's facial features and she knows she'll have to apologise later. Right now though, she watches as the head of the super-heroes enters the room.

"Superheroes", Red Fist's voice booms over them all. The superhero looks around until everybody has stilled and then continues.

"We have assembled to discuss about the recent events concerning our enemy Phoebe Thunderman" Nora can hear her mother wince at the words and Hank embraces Barb a little bit harder.

"As all of you should know now, Max Thunderman, who was believed to be dead has awoken from his coma. As far as we know he still has lost his memories and is an unwilling participant. I don't want to blame the boy without further proof for his deeds", the red haired woman says and Hank nods grateful at her.

"But, the threat remains, Phoebe Thunderman has to be eliminated. You have now permission to act accordingly as you deem appropriate. If you have the chance to take her out, do it. I am tired of playing games with her, the city is about to fall apart and burn if we don't act." she nods towards the superheroes around her. "Now, please return to your duties."

Next to her, Barb is crying in Hank's shirt, Billy is frozen in place. Only Nora isn't surprised. Maybe only by the fact that it took the superhero council this long to come to this conclusion. A world without Phoebe Thunderman is a better world. Whether she is dead or locked up doesn't matter. She knows it's cruel of her to think like that but she can't change it. The woman Phoebe grew into has very little resemblance to the sister she remembers. Phoebe was never cruel.

Maybe it really is for the best.

* * *

Nobody except for the few carefully chosen guards go to the holding cells deep underneath the new heroes headquaters. He thinks it's kind of sad. He would love to see their faces, their agony over everything that happened. His lips stretch into a grin, thin skin over bones looking old, thin and about to break.

He closes his eyes and sighs, humming a new sound out loud. It won't be long anymore until he is free again. He simply knows it. It's all going just as he's planned it. And then … then he'll finally win.

* * *

Different senses overcome her at once. There are muffled voices, talking. She is somehow rocking and a disgusting smell attacks her nose and make her stomach feel sick. Which is what brings her to snap open her eyes and gag. Her legs roughly hit the floor and hands leave her completely, let her slump to her knees and dry-heave. She gags, bile is burning her throat and tears are hindering her sight.

A warm hand slowly strokes over her back comfortingly.

"Are you okay?", Max asks, because she would recognise the voice everywhere.

"Fine", Phoebe answers weakly. She smiles at her brother, hot tears running down her cheeks. Max strokes them away with his thumb, looking at her concerned.

"You sure?", he asks and Phoebe smiles, reaching her hand towards him which he gladly takes and guides over his shoulders. She is still weak on her legs but she manages walking with most of her weight leaning against Max.

"Where are we", Phoebe pants after walking another ten minutes in this dark, wet and disgusting dirt hole, eyes almost dropping again as she leans heavily against her brother. His arm is holing her upwards, she has no doubt that without it she would be on the floor. Again. Doctor Colosso is sitting on Max' other shoulder, talking to him and sometimes pointing interesting stuff out. But after a while, Colosso's words only fade into a buzz. Phoebe doesn't care anymore. It smells here and she wants to go home and lie down in her bed.

"The sewers", Max says and Phoebe wants to cry.

The sewers. She has been in a building resembling a castle, no a real castle suited for a queen, a ruler and now she is in the sewers. In the smelly sewers, robbed of all her achievements. She needs to go back, get back what she righteously earned.

"Why did you bring us here" and if her tone sounds accusing, Max either doesn't notice or chooses to ignore.

"I didn't know where else to go. All I knew was that I had to grab you and Colosso and get away from there. Some place they wouldn't expect us to go".

"And the first place you thought of were the sewers?"

"No." Max answers, like it was obvious. "It was Colosso's. And honestly, it is so cliché, that they won't suspect us down here. We can walk at least a bit and together think of a place to go. Because … because I don't want to lose you, Phoebe".

She looks up to him, his jaw set and a determined look on his face. He cares. He really cares about her, nobody else, all he did was to get her out of the situation and _save her._ It's been too long since anybody actually did something even slightly resembling to that.

"Thanks", she murmurs and she can feel how a bit of the strain resolves.

"So where are we going from here?"

They decide to stay in the sewers overnight, looking for a dry place and simply huddling close together, warming each other with their body heat. They laugh together, telling silly stories of their youth, before any of these things happened. It feels freeing, being with Max. Like something she thought she lost was replaced, healing her broken heart. They still need to find a place to stay, but they decide that the next day is still another day. They can still walk on then.

She cries when she finally realises, after an embarrassingly too long period of time where he told a tale of when they were five, that he has his memories back. Now he doesn't just want to be with her unconsciously, but because he decided that she is the one to be with.

When Phoebe falls asleep, head against Max' shoulder and his smell in her nose, she can't help but smile.

* * *

They leave the sewers after a more or less good night's sleep. They stink, all of them and decide that they should go and change clothes and take a shower. They find an empty house, which is unsurprisingly not that hard, since most of the inhabitants have fled due to the fighting, and decide to stay there. There is still hot water and so Phoebe goes to shower first.

Max stays in the living room. There is a small fire place and after breaking some stuff like tables and chairs, they have enough to warm themselves. He lights the wood with his heat breath and sits in front of it. Colosso next to him, eyes closed and probably already napping on the pillow, Max sat him upon.

Max sits down in front of the fire and stares into the flames. The warmth is a welcome relief. He closes his eyes and tries to think of nothing at all. He almost falls asleep if it weren't for the gnawing in his stomach. He doesn't know when he last ate.

Phoebe comes back after ten minutes, wearing a t-shirt that's too big for her and some jeans. Everything about her screams innocent girl without her make-up and her dark clothes. It's weird how deceiving looks are.

"I'm gonna take a shower now", he says and Phoebe nods, her long wet hair leaving wet trails on her shirt as she bends over to pick up a book. He looks away and walks over to the bathroom. He strips himself naked and then steps under the spray of warm water. He sighs, exhausted muscles relaxing under the warm water. He washes himself up pretty fast and then walks upstairs with only a towel around his hips. He looks through the wardrobe for some clothes that fit and decides for a warm green sweater and black jeans. They don't fit that well but he secures the jeans with a belt.

When he comes back down Phoebe is reading a book, next to her lies a bowl of rice and her hair is a little dryer. Colosso is still sleeping.

"Do you regret it?", she asks without looking up from the book.

"Regret what?", Max asks as he sits down on the floor, collecting the rice between his finger tips and lifting it to his mouth.

"Coming to me?", she says her voice sounding wet and almost broken.

He watches her as he chews. It's helping him find the right words because he doesn't want her to think something he doesn't feel He finally swallows and looks at her, Phoebe stares at the book, though her eyes are unmoving. He smiles slightly and slides over to her, holding her tightly to his chest.

"Phoebe, you're my sister", he says softly. "You're the reason I am still alive and I can't imagine what you've been through all alone these past years. I may miss my family but you are so much more important".

He can feel Phoebe relax against him. She nods and cuddles closer to him. Then they become quiet. Phoebe finally lies down, head leaning on Max's thigh while he watches the flames dance and starts eating his rice. She starts reading to him after a while and it's just perfect.

* * *

Billy chews his lower lip nervously as he watches the superheroes get ready. They heft their weapons and look for their shields, while looking grim. Phoebe and Max have just been spotted on a camera in an abandoned neighbourhood. They haven't left the house since, meaning that they are still inside and probably resting. He wants to run to them and warn them, he really does. He wants to bring them somewhere safe where Phoebe won't harm anyone and Max can finally become himself again.

Billy knows that his siblings can only become themselves again, if they are together. That is what was wrong about Phoebe all the time. She was alone, she needs Max and Max needs Phoebe. It has always been like that and he thinks it's weird that he seems to be the only person to realise this. Even their parents seem to have given up on the goodness in Phoebe.

"Are you ready, soldier?", Boom asks him, his super-hero mentor. He is forty and a kind man. Now though, he looks tired and serious. Billy nods, even though he feels sick.

"Yes, sir", he answers and gets in line with the other heroes. He has a mission to accomplish.

She likes to remember the good days. When Phoebe wasn't a villain. When she wasn't crazy. Sometimes she pretends those times aren't real, looking at pictures of better times she closes her eyes and remembers. Remembers a sweet and loving Phoebe who wanted to do nothing but good deeds. Remembers a pig-headed Max who dreamt of becoming a super-villain but still did he right thing in the end.

* * *

She doesn't realise she's crying until there's a small hand touching her cheek. "Mummy are you okay?"

Barb laughs softly and opens her eyes to look at her youngest daughter. Chloe, the only blond child they have. She strokes over her hair softly and then presses her against her. Chloe keeps still. She's a really smart child. She was distraught these past days, confused and worried about Max, as were all the others. But somehow Chloe had seemed different. She holds her daughter even tighter.

"I'm okay", she tells her softly. "Just thinking about a different time, you know", Barb sighs and shakes her head to get rid of the memories. She has to be strong to protect what she has still left.

Small fingers curl around her neck and hold onto her as if knowing that it'll give her strength.

"Everything'll be fine, mummy", Chloe promises and Barb laughs a wet laugh.

"I'm sure you're right, honey".

* * *

Nora watches as heroes carry the unconscious bodies of her older siblings back to a truck. They slip an anklet on her to dim her powers. She sighs and shakes her head. It has been a short fight. The surprise was on their side and Max had seemed thrown off. He probably still didn't know how to control his powers correctly. A hero whacked him on the head and then he fell. Billy had caught Max before he could hit the floor. Then, Nora and Billy had made eye-contact but Billy had looked away again. It had hurt, because Nora knows this is not real Billy behaviour. But there are more important matters at hand right now so she turns around.

She is about to leave the place when her eyes catch a small, fuzzy rabbit hiding in the corner.

"Doctor Colosso?", she asks quietly and the rabbit tilts its head. She doesn't know why she is being quiet. This is a villain after all, one who probably helped Phoebe. Still, he mostly reminded her of Max.

"Nora, please take me with you? I want to … he's-", His voice is pitiful and he sounds so tired and sad that she feels her resolve already crumbling.

"It's fine", she tells the former villain and kneels down to lifts him into her arms. The bunny nods and keeps quiet while Nora turns around and walks back to the truck. The rabbit doesn't say another word and when Linda, a friend of hers asks why she takes the rabbit with, she tells her she can't see another living being die. She feels Colosso nestle closer in her arms. Somehow she starts to smile.

* * *

"Phoebe", Max groans. AS soon as he comes to himself again, she is the first thing his thoughts occupy. Her name is painful in his throat, his limbs feel heavy and and clumsy as he tries to touch his head. He feels a lumb and thinks he remembers a tall super-hero hit him.

"How are you feeling?" a soft voice asks him and his blood runs cold.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Sweetie. We love you. You're safe here" she strokes his hair softly, tears leaking from her eyes and her breathing is ragged. Max supposes lying in a hospital room does bring back some unpleasant memories.

"Where's Phoebe?", he asks and he sees Barb visibly flinch. She hides the concern his sudden outburst caused quite well.

"She's been taken care of, honey", his mother says with a strain in her voice. Max doesn't know what that means exactly, but he is fairly sure that it isn't anything good. They've taken away his sister and now he probably won't be able to see her ever again.

"Do you remember?", Barb asks then and Max focuses his concentration back on her and the matter at hand.

"Yes. Yes, I do. Just before I got unconscious these young heroes stormed the place and-"

"No, sweetie. I mean at all. Do you remember who you used to be?"

"No. Sorry Mum."

"It's okay", she says, kissing his forehead. "We have all the time you need."

* * *

Thank you to all my reviewers:

XeChaos: I'm really glad you like this story and I hope you continue o read it even though you had to wait for an update for a long time :)

Bbh91: Hey :) here, have an update :) also no, this is no Thundercest. If you are interested in it, I would recommend my other story which definitely has some. This story is all about brother/sister love.

Joog: Thank you so much. I already taught my first lesson now and I was so nervous and excited! So, now to your review, I couldn't have it any other way than having Max standing with Phoebe. And yes, slowly there'll be more about the Big Baddie … I think next chapter there's more than that mini paragraph in this. So I hope you keep reading :)

Guest: Well, you have to imagine that Phoebe controls many villains. There were a few who tried to rise up but those tries were ended pretty quickly. Most of the citizens tried leaving or died casualties in the fight against the heroes. Which is also a reason the superhero society hasn't done anything in a while. Now most just try to survive somehow, living in secret bunkers and such. We'll see how everything turns out. :)

TheLifeStruggleIs Real: Thank you :) I try to keep up!

The Rogue Sylph: I am really glad you found this story here again. I decided to discontinue it on ao3, but I'll definitely will continue it here. So don't worry :) Also, I'm really glad you like this story.

Guest: Hey, you don't have to worry. I will keep writing on this fic until the end, even though it'll take some time until it's finished.


	9. Time Is Running Out

I am so sorry that it took me so long. But I have had a lot to do. My SPÜs are over now and I feel more comfortable now in front of a classroom. But my semester still isn't over until the end of january and even then I'll have to write three seminar papers which jejj make me so happy. Anyone reading the sarcasm here? Yes? Good. So, but I hope I can write some more. There are even more rough drafts in front of me which I have to smooth out before I can upload them but I promise, I will finish this story and my others once I am done with this one.

Also: Happy New Year :) Or as we say in Germany: Frohes Neues!

* * *

 **Time Is Running Out**

* * *

A feeling of urgency has settled in his stomach the moment he awoke. An urgency to go and see Phoebe, to make sure that she's all right. He doesn't mention anything to his parents though. They mostly leave him alone with Chloe, their looks tired and disappointed. It's probably easier to manage now that he has experienced those looks already. The first time their parents looked at him like that was when he announced that he wanted to be a supervillain.

He remembers that moment very well now. It was back in Metroburg, Hank was drinking sweet, sweet coffee and his mother some green tea. They didn't say anything to that at first, just stared at him with that disbelieving look and somehow at that time, being thirteen, it was the worst they could have done.

But he isn't thirteen anymore, to be honest he has no idea how old his body actually is now. He laughs dryly and then sits up from his bed where he's been lying on for the past half hour.

He needs to find Phoebe, but he doesn't know where she is, nor how many people guard her, nor when she'll get her hearing in the super-hero court. He swallows, he doesn't even pretend that he isn't scared of that outcome. It's easier that his family doesn't think he remembers because that way it seems much more natural to them that he misses her, that he cares so much for her.

The door to his room opens and Chloe comes in, grinning. She is freshly showered, probably has just finished her training. She is the only one who just acts normal around him. Again.

"Are you coming? It's dinner time", she announces, smiling brightly and Max nods, standing up and walking over to his little sister. He takes her hand and lets her guide them to the huge dining area. Billy, Nora and their parents are already sitting there, smiling as they arrive.

Max isn't even hungry, although the sausages do look really delicious, so he starts eating tentatively. Barb smiles at him encouragingly and starts telling him a funny story about Chloe's training a few days past, which the little girl only comments with a scandalous "Muuum".

Max focuses on eating and chewing the food. The sausages taste dry and stale, like it lost all its taste. The juice tastes like bracket water. He has no idea whether he is just imagining it or if it serves some kind of purpose. Though really, what kind of purpose would that be?

"Well Max? Would you like to start your training again?", his mother asks, he chews even more slowly, buying himself time to think about it. What would that bring him exactly? He'd still not be with Phoebe and it would probably only exhaust him and frustrate him.

"No", he answers finally, rubbing his upper arm.

"Okay", Barb says, still looking at him questioningly as he starts to rub his other arm as well.

"Honey, are you all right?", she asks, voice much softer and motherly worry lacing the words, calming him not to snap at him.

"It is quite cold", he says. Hank stops eating and stares at Max, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you getting sick?", he asks, leaning forward and laying a hand on his forehead which Max swats away. It only makes Hank smile and giggle. Barb grins as well.

"Seems like our Max is still down there", she says. He realises his mistake as she says it. It's lucky that they think that it's a reaction deep within him, but he knows it wasn't. He probably wouldn't have done it if he had still no idea who he was.

"I'm fine", he says defiantly, hoping to change their opinion that he is just having a bad day. Hank laughs but Barb looks at him worriedly. He does feel cold if he is being honest, but somehow he doesn't want to show any weakness, no matter how childish that sounds.

"I'll just lie down", he tells them as he gets up and makes his way back to his room. He is planning to think about what to do about Phoebe, but as soon as his head hits the pillow, he is out cold.

* * *

 _He is strapped to a bed, the lamp above their heads flickers. Still he can see Phoebe's face perfectly, her red-rimmed eyes smile slightly at him, mouthing nonsense at him but her voice alone calms him. A tear runs down her cheek. He tries to reach out to her, but he can't move his arm._

" _Look at that, my two favourite tenants", the Destroyer laughs as he steps into the room, his skin stretching over bones and oh so pale._

" _I have a little surprise for you", he stage whispers and then laughs as he stops next to Phoebe. She starts to squirm, so the Destroyer nods at one of his Minions who holds her head in a strong grip. Max tries to move, to help her, because .. it's her. He can feel her naked fear, which makes him rebel against the straps even harder._

" _I have a present for you", he whispers now and takes a long pipette with dark liquid out of his pocket._

" _It's going to hurt, don't you worry", he grins. Max moves more, tries to kick, move his arms but to no avail. The Destroyer grins happily at Max before he inserts the pipette into Phoebe's pupil and she starts screaming. His eye burns in a way that makes him wanting to scratch it to make sure that the liquid is out. Then the feeling subsides but Phoebe is still crying next to him. Her brown eye turning to a fainting green before it goes back to its original colour._

* * *

"Max", brown hair and dark eyes sits next to him, tears are blocking his sight.

"Phoebe?", he murmurs weakly.

"It's Mum", she says, stroking over his cheek. Max clears his throat and tries to sit up, staring pointedly away at everything but her. He sees Chloe hiding behind her father's legs. Worry is painted on her face. He tries to compose himself.

"Honey are you all right?", she asks concerned, stroking his back. Max nods, even though no, nothing is all right. It felt more than a dream what he had, all the pain reliving, the fear what happened to Phoebe … Phoebe. He wonders whether it's the worry about her that made him have the nightmare.

"Just … a nightmare", he finally croaks. Barb looks unconvinced but Chloe comes closer again and then teleports onto the bed and snuggles close to him. Automatically Max lays a hand around her small frame.

"A nightmare", his mother mutters but doesn't say more. She stands up finally and smiles down at him, her eyes sad. Then she turns back to Hank. He looks at her. It seems like they're having a silent conversation, something that is new to him about his parents. Hank finally nods and his mother turns back to him.

"Sleep well", she says before she leaves the room.

Max buries his head back into the pillow and closes his eyes, trying to chase the pictures behind his lids away. Chloe presses against him and helps him to ground himself, remembering where he actually is. Here. Away from Phoebe who quite possibly is freezing in a cell all alone. He wishes that he were with her.

He looks down at Chloe who is already fallen asleep, a small smile creeping on his face. He tugs the blanket around them both, sighing at the warmth that surrounds them. Tomorrow. He'll start making plans tomorrow.

* * *

Barb waits for her husband to fall asleep before she leaves the room again and walks down the long corridor. She feels her hands starting to sweat and her heart rate increasing. Yes, she is quite nervous, she admits that. It's not every day that you meet your daughter again who probably would have had no qualms in killing her as long as it means being with Max.

She admires that. She has to admit that, if the hostility weren't against her, she would love the bond the two share. First and foremost Barb Thunderman is a mother and it would be bad if she didn't pick things up. Things like the longing for his twin she saw in Max's eyes. The disappointment, even if he hid it well, that she wasn't Phoebe. That he was there all alone.

It hasn't always been like that, no, it probably just started after they were taken. Barb wonders if maybe they did something to her kids to make them more compliant. He … it. If it did something. Because the creature who took them, no that's no man. He is a creature, a monster. She bites her lips forcefully and inhales deeply, steeling her nerves, as she reaches the door which lead to the holding cells.

The lighting is bad and she feels goose-bumps arriving on her arms. She nods at Steel, a superhero who can't be hurt. He nods right back, sympathy glinting in his eyes. He is one of the few remaining superheroes who knew Phoebe as a child. As an innocent girl who aspired to become a superhero.

She stops in front of the holding cell marked with her name. Thunderman, Phoebe. Barb swallows and kneels down. Phoebe leans against the cell, her hair around her face like a veil. Though she is sure Phoebe knows that she is there, since her body language is stiff.

"What do you want?", Phoebe croaks, her voice sounds broken. It's almost too much to bear.

"I wanted to see how you were", she says, her voice soft. Phoebe looks up sharply, her eyes slitted and a mocking smile on her face.

"Oh really?", she drawls, curling a hand around a bar. Her hand is pale, the black chipped polish in a stark contrast.

"Yes. Max had a nightmare".

It's weird how fast her mimic changes. She is worried at once.

"Is he okay?", she asks, softer and more approachable.

"Fine, we calmed him down", Barb says, staring still at her daughter. Phoebe meanwhile has lowered her head but nods.

"He asked for you", she says .

"Course he did", Phoebe hisses suddenly venomously that it startles Barb. She gets to her feet and takes a few steps away from her.

"Of course he would ask for me, he always will. We belong together. You will never have him as long as I exist", she spats, angry, tears in her eyes.

"Not if he remembers", Barb says steely, hiding her insecurity from her daughter.

Phoebe laughs hollowly at that. Barb is baffled, her daughter seems so crazy right now, like there's a secret she won't let her in. Phoebe doesn't stop, even as Barb turns around and leaves the holding cell compartment behind her. The sound still echoes in her head when she lies down next to Hank who embraces her at once.

She wonders idly how much truth behind her words actually lie.

* * *

Max loathes it here. It's not just because he is apart from his sister, though that is a big factor, but because the heroes have decided that somebody staying with him all the time has become a necessity. He can't plan like this. Somehow they seem to know that he doesn't plan on spending his time staying with them here. Usually Chloe is by his side and that would be okay if it weren't for the multiple visits of his mother, father and younger siblings next to some other heroes.

He actually sees Link again. He sits with him for four hours straight and tells him about the time when he was Phoebe's boyfriend and when Phoebe bro-matched-them-up. He wants to groan and roll his eyes, but he has lost his memories so he has no idea of anything that happens which means staying calm and maybe also seem as much interested as he would without his memories.

"So .. we're friends?", he asks finally and Links splutters, scratches his head.

"Uh, I guess, I mean … yeah, yeah we are".

"Cool", Max answers and then leaves. No five seconds later Billy is by his side.

He could scream.

It's weirdest with Nora who stares at him while he squirms under her scrutiny. He has no idea how to handle her, how to behave around her, what to do or how to act. It's like everything he does is filtered and saved inside her brain. Like she knows something's up, which he really hopes she doesn't.

She clears her throat and cocks an eyebrow at him.

"Mmh? What?"

"You were spacing out", she admonishes and Max shrugs.

"Oh", is all he says to that. Nora watches him, like she weightens whether to tell him something. It's weird the way he watches him. Then she takes his hand and pulls him after her, ignoring his questions on where they are going and why she can't tell him and oh god, Nora, just stop. She lets go of him in a small corridor and gets to her knees.

"Get down here, you big idiot", she hisses. Max is down in an instant, looking at Nora who just grins smugly at him.

"This way", they crawl behind some weird looking statue, which hides a small and dark space. He feels more relaxed somehow in the dark and away from everyone. Nora presses some buttons which he only realises because he hears the faint beeps.

"I planted a bug", Nora admits quietly to him and he is so, so proud of her. He would really like to tell her, but he can't. So instead he goes with a "okay", which makes Nora sigh in disappointment but that's it and then she's telling him.

"There's a meeting about Phoebe", she whispers. Max's heart hammers in his chest, he nods at her, though he can't really see her in the darkness.

They sit next to each other, the floor cold underneath his legs. He suppresses a shiver. Right when he is about to ask when it begins, he hears someone clear his throat. Max closes his eyes, his hopes already crushing to hear what they will say about Phoebe but then he realises that it came from the device which is connected to the bug.

"Let's get right to the problem", a hero says, his voice nasal and he dubs him Nose. Yes, he is not very creative at the moment.

"We still haven't decided what to do with Ms. Thunderman", he continues.

"What is there left to do? We have to execute her", someone with a rough voice says. Smoky now in Max's head.

"She is a child", a hero disagrees. Steve, that's Steve, Max decides.

"She is a terrorist", Smoky disagrees.

"She is neither", another hero cuts in. Cutty. Wow, he's very creative today.

"Well, then what exactly is she?", Smoky sneers.

"I don't know", Cutty says icily.

"It doesn't matter what she is, we have to decide now what to do with her", Nose stops the arguing.

"She is in a cell right now, she can't harm anyone anymore", Steve says.

"As long as she's imprisoned", Smoky growls.

"There are other villains in our prisons who are much more vicious than she is", Cutty hisses.

"So let's make an example out of her as a warning for the other villains", Smoky says.

Max balls his hand into a fist. He feels his heart beating a little too fast against his chest. He is about to panic isn't he.

"She's barely an adult-"

"It doesn't matter. She is a villain, she has hurt and killed so many people, she has oppressed them, made them do as she said and she still is not a bad person? It doesn't matter how old she is or how she came to be this, you know. She is a person who is vicious and-"

"Enough", Nose cuts in again, stopping Smoky successfully. "It's true", he continues tiredly. "She is a bad person and we've fought against her for the better part of the last years. It's enough", Nose says.

It feels like a cold hand wrapping itself around its heart. All he hears is a white noise. Absent he realises how Nora grabs his arm and pulls him upwards, bringing him to his room.

She leaves as soon as he sits on his bed and for the first time since he came back he is truly alone.

* * *

Watching Max, she wonders whether Phoebe is right. If he would still choose his sister if he remembered again. It's a thought she can't let go and probably one of the reasons she made at stay one hero at his side all the time.

"Are you all right?", Hank asks her as he catches her watching Max playing a board game with Chloe. He looks tired, there are shadows beneath his eyes, still he smiles at his sister as he moves his figure on the board.

She licks her lips and grasps Hank's hand harder. She can't bear the thought of losing her son, not again. She needs to have at least one of her twins. She has had the luxury of having Max with her and she doesn't want to know how it feels if he would be ripped from her again.

She promises him silently right now, that she'll do everything to make them a family again. With or without Phoebe.

* * *

In Billy he finally finds someone who understands him. He looks devastated at the announcement of Phoebe's "trial". Max swallows all he wants to say to him down. He has a deadline now. Next Thursday. It's so close, just a few days away and he has no idea now. He knows there won't be a real trial, it's just for the heroes, to feign a democraty.

"She'll be fine, right?", he asks and his voice is laced with worry and underlying hope that Max is almost sorry for the plan that is forming in his head. He clears his throat and bites his lower lip.

"No, Billy", he says. Billy's breath hitches and he thinks his eyes are getting wet. "Phoebe won't be fine. She'll be convicted. Maybe she'll even-", he can't end the sentence, the thought is too terrible even for him. He knows it's what's already been decided but just thinking of Phoebe's lifeless body … no. There hasn't been an execution for over one hundred and fifty years in the super-hero society, some heroes were talking about it. Killing Phoebe before she can escape again, make her suffer, let her die. Starve her, torture her, drown her.

It took every bit of willpower inside of him to not freeze these idiots. She's still a human being. There are reasons she is doing this, behaves like this. It's to protect him.

There was a faint hope that he could convince enough heroes to stop the execution, but he doubts that after the things he's heard. There's only one thing he can do now. Get her out before the trial begins. Thursday is in two days and his time is running out. There is no time to plan big anymore, he has to simply get her out.

Tonight.

* * *

He doesn't sleep at all when he is lying down to get to sleep. Chloe already snores softly in the other bed. Max thinks he's going to miss his little sister in the same room with him. He realises, that this somehow meant that he wasn't alone. He probably wouldn't have felt the same way about Nora or Billy. It's just Chloe, there is something special about her.

Silently he slips out of his bed and pulls a shirt over his head and shrugs his jeans on and grabs his shoes. He sneaks out before he puts them on, worrying that he'll wake his sister. Only then does he walk over to the holding cells.

He's almost impressed by his own stealth.

"You remember, don't you", a voice calls out, making him stop in his stride.

* * *

 **End Chapter 9**

* * *

Thanks to everyone who is still reading this fic.

Especially to my reviewers as always:

valkyrie: Well it's not soon but I am continuing. I hope you'll also read this chapter :)

white tiger freak: Well I can't answer any of these questions. But you'll find out if you ontinue reading ;)

lucayathegood: It's been so long since I've read your comment but I still remember how much it made me smile. Especially the first sentence it just ... made me grin immediately. I haven't watched Warm Bodies so no, I don't know which scene you meant but I think I have to watch it because it really made me curious :D . I am literally just so happy that you liked the last chapter so much and I am hoping that you like this one too. Some scenes were hard to write, I hope i doesn't translate in the chapter. I probably have said it a dozen times before, but I just love the way you talk and analyze the chapters, I can't get enough of that and it always makes me feel giddy, so thank you for that.

Guest: Well here is your update.

Joog: OMG thank you so much, I am blushing :). Nah, I can't keep them apart for too long ... I can't bear it myself. So I jope you liked what happened in this chapter :)


	10. Everything Just Keeps Getting Downhill

Okay, good back again. Hello people crazy enough to read this, thank you for your continued support. It means really so much to me that so many people are reading this, it's not even good. You probably need standarts but .. well I should stop complaining before I scare you away.

So ... still stressed, got to write three seminar papers before uni starts again and I'm honestly so exhausted. I had to cancel an exam because I won't have enough time to study for it. Shame on me.

But hey, I found some time to finally kind of finish this chapter. I wrote a lot on it because I just didn't like it the way it was originally planned. It just didn't feel right so ... here is now the version I'm okay-ish with.

Also I feel the need to warn you, I am crap at thinking out super villain names and this one was supposed to be scary and I come up with this ... ugh ... I hope you can excuse my fruitless attempt at naming him.

I hope you have fun reading.

* * *

 **Everything Just Keeps Getting Downhill**

* * *

He sneaks around corners and moves carefully as he comes closer to the entrance of the holding cells. Even his breathing sounds way too loud in his own ears. He presses his lips against each other to minimize the sound.

He just has to round one more corner …

"You remember, don't you?", the voice makes him jump and hit his head against the wall. He curses softly at the sound that emerges.

Chloe is standing at the other side of the corridor, looking up at him with wide eyes, her teddy bear clutched against her chest.

"Chloe", Max breathes and moves closer to her. Just as he is a few steps away from her he kneels down to be at her height. He hates talking down to her.

"Max?", she murmurs, clutching the stuffed animal even tighter. Max smiles, relaxes and sits down, waiting until Chloe seems calmer as well. It was weird, she almost seemed like she was afraid of him and he is so afraid, that she actually is- afraid of him.

"Listen", he says and smiles, reaching out for her hand and only taking it, when she gives it to him willingly. "I do remember, I remembered since I came back. I just … I can't let them kill Phoebe. We … we are connected, her and me and she means so much to me. She's not that evil person, not really", he sighs. Chloe smiles and nods, like she understands what's going on inside of him and he almost doesn't doubt that she actually does understand.

"You'll leave, won't you?", she asks. Max nods, unable to say anything else.

"Then save her", she whispers. "Save her and make her good again", she grins at him before she teleports back. Max blinks at the place where Chloe just stood. A smile curling onto his lips. He's really going to miss her.

* * *

Her heart is beating loudly, as she listens to her siblings talking to each other in hushed voices. She knows Max could be deceiving but she believed that she would be able to see through it. She really thought that she knew him enough.

Nora closes her eyes and bites her lower lip, scrunching up her face as she tastes the copper. She doesn't want Phoebe to die, she wants her siblings back, but what she wants less is losing both of her older siblings. She never thought she'd be able to choose, but right now, Max is the right decision to make and if she has to fight him to keep him save then so be it.

She hasn't had super-hero training for nothing, she is a full grown (well mostly) woman now and she has to fulfil her responsibilities. Such as protecting the world from a crazy supervillain former super-hero.

She sneaks down the halls and then waits behind a vase. Her advantage is that she has been playing here with Billy for years now and knows the hideout perfectly. It doesn't take long until she can see a dark figure running towards the entry of the holding cells.

Nora's heart is beating against her chest hard. It's now or never.

"You remember, don't you?", she says, repeating Chloe's words from earlier, making Max stop in his tracks. She sees him visibly tense and freeze. He turns to her, forehead frowning.

"What are you talking about, Nora?", he asks, his voice is slightly shaking. But it's more than a feeling Nora had for the last few days. The way Max carries himself now, it's subtle but there. Just these little quirks, like when he draws his eyebrows together when he thinks. The impatient finger drumming when he is bored, the effortless lying he mastered at a young age. The slight lift of his mouth when he succeeded in doing something. It's all there now. And the conversation she overheard only proves everything. She feels stupid not have talked to him earlier. She should have, even though she knows she didn't to keep the illusion of their new life alive.

"I know you, Max. You are my brother, I just know you", she says.

"Do you", his tone is almost mocking and it scares Nora. It scares her because she doesn't know what to expect of him now, what is he going to do? How is he going to behave towards her. What is he capable of doing now. It sounds so different from him talking to Chloe.

"Yes", she says and she wonders, whether it's true, whether it was a good idea to come here all alone. Maybe she should have dragged Billy with her. She's not as strong as Max, even with her powers growing these past years. If Max has regained his knowledge, he knows perfectly well how to use his own powers and that is not good for her.

"Well, then tell me. What am I going to do now", his voice is carefully neutral. Like he hasn't decided yet himself. She wonders if he'd be able to hurt her. He did freeze their Dad, but then again, he only froze him. He didn't harm him in any other way. All he wanted at that moment was to get Phoebe to safety and right now he had no idea where his twin was. And what if Nora wouldn't tell him. Would he use violence against _her_?

"You're going to free Phoebe", Nora says, voice careful and slow. Max nods and stares at her. It looks like he's thinking about what to do to her. The look sends a shiver down her spine.

"Are you going to stop me?"; his voice is low and rough, making Nora swallow uncomfortably.

"You know I will", she says and Max doesn't look like he's surprised at all. He doesn't look like he hates her either. His eyes are going soft again and for a moment, a short moment she hopes that he'll just stop.

"Yeah, I know. And I hope you know I don't want to hurt yo, but I can't have you interrupting me", he flicks his wrist, too fast for her to comprehend it before she flies into the wall. She coughs and tries to stand up, to stand against her brother, but then she feels a cold surround her. Right now, Nora really hopes that this is all that he'll do to her.

* * *

Max hates it, hates freezing his own sister, but he has to do it. He can't have her intervene in his plan. He knows that the cold prison won't hold her for long, so he has to get going. He follows the description drunk Hank gave him the day before and ends up in some kind of basement … a basement in the basement. It shouldn't be as funny as it is and Max can't hide a smirk. Slowly he creeps through the corridor, there are many holding cells, most of them are closed and empty as much as Max can see. He creeps forward, quietly. The last thing he wants is to make someone notice him. But all is forgotten when he sees her leaning against the bars, her whole body limp.

"Phoebe", he gasps and trips towards her then falls down to his knees. Phoebe raises her head, a smile on her pale face.

"Max", she sighs. Through the bars he grips her hand. She feels cold.

"They injected something in my skin, like a tracking device", she murmurs sleepily. Right, that complicates things.

"We have to cut it out, you know we have to, because they will find us otherwise", Phoebe says. "They keep their sharp objects over there", she continues, pointing to a small, innocent looking nightstand.

"What? They-"

"No", Phoebe snorts, shaking her head, which is more like a lulling from one to the other shoulder and back. "They thought they could scare me with it. Though they didn't take in account that we survived the years under torture alone. Also, there is nothing from them that would scare me to tell them anything", she smiles at him, but they know that she is bluffing. She would never say anything if it was her that was tortured. But she would be willing to say so much, if it was him that would be tortured, and they both know it.

It's _him_ that knew it too and used it as well.

"So back to business", Phoebe says again, pointing at the nightstand.

Max walks over to it and pulls some sharp knifes out of it. Phoebe, still standing where he left her, nods at him.

"I'm okay", she says, thrusting her left arm towards him. The skin is red and he can see a faint light blinking. "Just cut it out".

He probably should be afraid, arguing, feeling guilty, but what he does is make a clean cut. Phoebe presses her skin together and the tracking device pops out. Max rips a piece of fabric off his shirt and wraps it around her bleeding wrist.

"Let's move", Phoebe tells him as soon as he put a knot in it. He wraps her healthy arm around his shoulder and walks with her, since she is still shaking a little. Walking, they leave the tracking device behind.

* * *

Barb jerks out of her sleep as soon as she hears the alarms blaring. Hank is up next to her, shouting and jumping to his feet.

"What is going on?", he asks, turning to her. Barb shakes her head and pulls a shirt over her night gown and shimmies in some jeans.

"It's the holding cells", some super-hero screams.

Oh no. Oh god no.

She starts running, hearing Hank behind her coming the same way. She sees her fears confirmed when she sees Nora standing there, frozen. She gulps down the need to help her daughter and runs towards the holding cells, she pulls, but the door doesn't give.

"Crap", she curses, throwing her whole weight in it. She already knows, that her lightning won't help, the door is made of Thundertanium, it will hold.

"Hank", she shouts, though he I already there, pushing her out of the way as he rips the door open. More heroes have gathered behind them, all of them ready to fight.

"It's Dark Phoenix, she escaped", a hero says. Barb is glad that he doesn't call her by her given name. Younger heroes rush into the prison before her.

She should have known, she should have done something. All Max was probably thinking about was Phoebe, even though he doesn't really know her … . She shakes her head, cursing her own stupidity. She was so happy that Max was back yet again, that he was innocent that she didn't even question him. He has always been sneaky and acting like he doesn't have his memories anymore shouldn't be difficult. Why didn't she detect that he was lying? Did he gave it away? Was she too oblivious to realise that he remembered?

"Barb?", Hank grabs her hand.

"She should be here", a hero calls out and Barb smiles bitterly when she finds the small tracker on the floor, still stained with fresh blood.

"What? You didn't think she'd cut it out?", she shouts mockingly. Hank looks down at her concerned, stroking the back of her hand soothingly.

"Barb", he says again, but she shakes her head. It's all her fault, because she didn't see through the act that Max was playing? Did Phoebe do something to him so he'd remember? Did they plan this?

"Find them", Red Fury calls out and the group finally moves.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where we're going?", she asks him.

"No", he says, turning around for a second and then keeps on walking. "But we can't turn back. The heroes will be already chasing us, we can't stop.

"I know", she answers.

"Just-"

They round another corner, having left the holding cells for a while now. He has no idea why there is such a long tunnel. There is nothing- at least he thought so, but from the dark two heroes appear, one, hands of flames. The other one just stares at them, hands raised.

Max looks over at Phoebe who nods at him. She stops right there and watches, her joints are still stiff. He ducks under the spray of fire that the hero throws at him. With his telekinesis he moves the feet of his opponent. He drops down, though with a smile on his face. There's a second he worries what that means when he can't move anymore. He grits his teeth, and tries to animate each muscle, but to no avail. He can't even speak.

"You need to leave", the hero who holds him tells him. He wonders why he talks to him, but just after his words, he is thrown against the wall. The hero with the fire hands is up on his feet again, blasting somewhere to his right. He hears Phoebe hiss. Thanks to his twin attacking, the power that stopped him from moving has lost its grip on him. Max blows his freeze breath at him, which stops him. He knows because of his heat it will stop him for a short time, but hopefully that's all they need.

He turns around to Phoebe, smiling at her. She grins in return and moves over to him.

"Let's go", he says, taking her hand. They get up and start walking. It could have been perfect.

Clapping stops them dead in their tracks. Almost in sync, they turn their heads, looking over to the source of the sound.

There in the far corner is another cell, someone is leaning against the bars, a mocking smile on his lips. Max freezes all over, feeling like he has to throw up.

"What is he doing here? Alive and well, and … ", Phoebe shouts enraged and Max can't blame her. He took away everything they had. Their life became a living hell after that and their parents just held him captive, without doing anything to him? What could possibly have given them the idea that keeping him alive was a good idea? He is everything bad in the world. And here he was, grinning at them, sharp teeth visible as his lips are stretched into a vicious smirk.

The Destroyer.

When they were young and without any knowledge, they thought he was just playing important, as they've never heard about him. But they quickly realised that they only didn't hear of him because there were no people alive or sane enough to tell about his deeds. He wasn't being evil because he wanted fame or to be feared, he did everything because he had fun doing these things and he loves breaking his victims.

"Why aren't you dead", Phoebe spits out. The man behind the bars puts a hand on his chest, as if her words wound him.

"I am too important to die. Don't you get it, dear? I am the only one with all the answers, I am the last resort they have to stop you", he points a finger at Phoebe and licks over his teeth.

"Then why shouldn't I just-"

"Wait", the Destroyer interrupts her and he grips the bars tighter, his knuckles whitening with the force he uses. "I can help you. I want to get out of here and so do you. Why not become … partners?"

"Partners?", Max echoes hollowly and then shakes his head. "Forget it. You are the reason all of this happened. If it weren't for you, we'd be living happily ever after or some other crap."

"What do you think, Phoebe?", the Destroyer ignores Max and hefts his black eyes on his twin.

Max can see that Phoebe seriously thinks about this idea and it makes him so angry, that she honestly considers taking his offer. He grabs her roughly by the arm and then pulls her away from the prison cell. "Phoebe, we can't trust him. He will … he will destroy us. You know he will. We can't trust him!"

"Max. All we need is to get out and then-"

"Then what? We let him go? Did you forget what he did?"

"No, I want him to pay for all he did to us as much as you want, but maybe he can help us. Mum and Dad had him all this time and they didn't make him pay for his crimes. Is that fair? They must have at least an inkling about what he did to us, how much he hurt us and they just locked him up here. I believe he even got nice meals and .. an ...", she swallows heavily. "So, why shouldn't we use him and punish him later?" Phoebe talks with such a conviction, that Max almost wants to believe her. Almost. He looks back to the man, his smile widening almost comically and his black, dead eyes opening wide. Max is fairly sure, that he doesn't feel anything.

"Max, we need to go now, come on", Phoebe urges and even though the thought makes him sick to the stomach, he nods his consent.

* * *

When she is finally free, everything's going to hell. People are running around, screaming and panicking. Nora is still cold, but her head is clear. She has no idea how long she was frozen, but right now that doesn't matter. She needs to know what exactly is going on, now.

"What-?", Nora starts but a senior hero interrupts her already.

"Phoebe Thunderman, she is free. And so is The Destroyer". Nora feels fear settle down her belly. No. No, why would they do that? Why free the most vicious villain to ever know? He is known for never showing mercy, for enjoying his victim's pain and loss. And her siblings should know that best.

"Damn it, Max", she curses. Why help escape the one who ruined their lives? It makes no sense. None at all and it is making Nora angry. How stupid are her older siblings?

"Every available hero to the southern entrances. I repeat, every available hero to the southern entrances."

Nora starts running. No two minutes later, Billy is next to her, taking her by the hand and then she is on his back and in a second they are through a tunnel, looking at two unconscious guards. The way further to the outside is blocked, heavy stones must have fallen from the ceiling, stopping the heroes effectively.

She sees her mother lightning the stones up, her father throwing them away and other heroes helping. But Nora already knows with that kind of headstart, there will be no way of stopping them.

Shaking her head, she smiles bitterly to herself and turns around.

"What, Nora?"

"Billy, don't you see? It's already over".

* * *

End Chapter 10

* * *

Okay people, we're getting to the more intense stuff now. I also think we're about halfway there. At least, maybe already over half. Whatever. So, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't be afraid to comment, I would love to hear all of your thoughts on everything that has happened.

Also as always, thank you so much to my reiewers:

DarkSoul378: I'm really happy that you like the story. I am always working on them, when I'm in the right mind set. So here is a new one!

Valkyrie: I won't! Promise! I will definitely end this story. Anyways because the ending is all written out and I kinda love it and want all of you to read it.

lucayathegood: I am always so happy to read your comments. They always make my day and are so fun to read and I just think about my own writing through you it's amazing. I really hope you're not disappointed with how the Max/Nora relationship went down.  
Yes, the flashback also has another use which will be revealed in like … a few chapters down I hope? Not quite sure when but it is also definitely to kind of understand them more, which I think is important because you have their deeds on the one hand but without excusing what Phoebe did, just trying to make readers understand and you just summed it up so brilliantly. Thank you.

Please never stop writing such awesome reviews it like gives me life to keep going and motivates me in the best ways, so thank you!

Joog: OMG this can't be more exciting than Sherlock, like I mean what? No. Just … well I hope you like this chapter .. *hides behind a stone with a stupidly happy grin*

WickedInk:Thank you so much. I am so happy this story means so much to you. And like, you were almost right. Before writing it I was playing with two thoughts, them being Chloe and Nora and I wanted both of them to confront him, but with Chloe it had to be earlier since … well fighting and so … yeah.

The Elementist:Omg really? That's awesome. Gonna check it out once I have time!

Lili:Thank you so much. I am happy you like it!


	11. For We Do What We Can

Hello? Yep, I am still alive and … it's almost a year since I updated this story. Huh, sorry? Well, real life has been all consuming and then there was this fucking writer's block. Ah well …

Now, here you get a new chapter, finally. I have been sitting on this one for … uh three months? And I am still not happy with it, probably because I changed a lot and didn't like the way this chapter was proceeding and then there were a few holes I had to repair … well.

Anyyyways I really hope you'll like this chapter. Also, somehow my laptop lost the function to tell me which words are actual English and which are not which means probably more mistakes in here than usual. Sorry.

As always, personal thanks are at the end of the chapter

* * *

 **For We Do What We Can**

* * *

The whole hall is full with urgent whispers when she enters. Her muscles ache and her eyes are about to shut in exhaustion. Billy is next to her, eerily quiet. She doesn't like it. Red Fury is standing in the corner with her mother, Hank is sitting on one of the tables, surrounded by other heroes and maps of the city and different buildings.

"You know this is all your fault, right?", a voice says next to her.

"What?", Nora hisses, low enough that the conversation will stay between them. The girl who stepped next to her, throws her dark hair over her shoulder. Stella. She's one of he heroes that emerged out of need. Too young to fight in such a war, but had to. Just like them, just without the emotional baggage.

"Not just you", she says, looking down at her. "Your whole family, I've heard them talk, you know. Basically I hear everybody talk", she stops, presses her mouth together. "If you had kept Max under quarantine until we've cleared whether he was lying or not, all of this could have been avoided. You know I'm right." she sighs, shaking her head.

"There is a lot going on here, a lot I don't agree with, still", her gaze hardens. "If your parents hadn't sweet talked Red Fury into allowing Max all his freedom, Phoebe would still be here and not free with the most dangerous villain known."

Nora stares at Stella for a moment and swallows. She's right, she knows she is. Her family probably had begged Red Fury to go soft on Max without knowing what was really going on, without being certain. On top of that, they had been too overjoyed at having him back. They hadn't been thinking. Phoebe and Max, those two were one and the same, they couldn't go without one another, no matter how much they liked to pretend they did.

"Nora, we need to bring them back!".

"I know", she nods, pressing her lips together. "But … I fear that they will execute her. They will execute Phoebe and … even though I know what she did, she … she's still a part of this family. No matter how much I would like to pretend I don't care about her, the truth is I do. Also, I fear of what's going to happen if they will execute her. My parents will be devestated and Max-", she swallows- "Max will probably go crazy". She can feel Billy's arm around her shoulders, squeezing her to his body.

"Come with me", Stella says after a moment for the siblings to calm themselves down.

"Where to?", Billy asks, speaking up for the first time.

"Just .. come with me", she repeats, her voice much firmer now. Nora risks one last glance to her parents still tense around the other heroes and deeply in conversation and consideration.

"All right, it better be relevant".

* * *

Max is tense. His whole body feels ready to go, to attack, to do something. He really doesn't understand why that man is still here. The red lips pressed together, blood running down the Destroyer's chin. That was what he looked like when they locked him in his new cell. Still he looked … content. Like he was exactly where he wanted to be, like he'd planned everything.

That's not possible, Max knows, but it still gives him an uneasy feeling just thinking about it. He takes a few deep breaths and tries to concentrate. Phoebe's what's important now and they need to figure out their next steps.

It was dumb luck that Colossus had found them in the dark tunnels and told them about an abandoned building. All flats, perfect for now, but no final solution. Still, it's just recently abandoned that nothing's been touched yet and they are fairly certain that they won't be found. Not yet anyway. Still, he doesn't deem them save just yet. He's still on edge and that not only because of that creature with them. He's thinking of their safety, he's worried about Phoebe, of her state of mind.

She seems uneasy and skittish. Hard and confused. He wants to help, he really does, but he thinks she just needs some time on her own for now. He does long for some contact with her, wanting to be near her and being sure that she is alive, that she does actually breathe and her body is fine. He also would like to look at her wound. He wants to know if she might need stitches.

He holds himself back. No, he should give her some time first, to sort out her thoughts and feelings. Then he'll approach her.

* * *

Billy is watching Nora crefully. They went with Stella into her rooms and now are sitting on her bed. Nora is chewing her lower lip, staring at a dark spot on the blanket. They haven't spoken since Stella has left the room, claiming that she has to gather some things before they can start.

Billy isn't as stupid as many may believe. The good thing is though, that a lot of people keep on underestimating him as well, thinking we won't get it, when they present it in front of him. It's not a secret he yells out.

Nora was always the one who he confided in, who would get him and who is his best friend. He can't imagine losing her, one way or another. He ponders the thought, what he would do, would Nora change sides. She was always the smart one of them, the one with a plan, an idea and that little harmless mean streak. It's not hard to imagine that Max would follow Phoebe wherever she would go. He would do the same, stick to her like glue, be with her all the time. And he knows, even if Max and Phoebe try to hide it, that their connection was much stronger than theirs.

It's the little things, the way Max couldn't bear it if Phoebe was unhappy and the way Phoebe would always be there for Max as soon as he needed her. They tried to be bigger than that, to dismiss that fact, but Billy caught it. Because if there was one thing that he could do better than their siblings it was loving his family to pieces. He wanted all of them save and to be honest, the knowledge of Phoebe's impending doom (which was what one of the heroes called it) had him missing sleep.

He had ignored the voices outside, body weary with the few hours of sleep he would actually catch and the fact of losing his sister. Hearing Max for that rescue mission had made him feel lighter. Then again, it had taken everything in him to let Nora slip out of her bed and leave the room, creeping after Max.

"Here we are", Stella crows as she bangs the door open. Nora flinches and he doesn't blame his sister. Stella is loud. He guesses, that she doesn't even realise it, her voice being her source of her power and all of that.

"What did you find, why are we here?", she asks, narrowing her eyes and keeping them on their fellow hero.

Stella closes the door behind her with her foot and jumps between them on her bed. "The map, now we can really begin", she looks between him and Nora and then nods. "We need to do this right and you owe it to everyone here", she says, opening the map of Hiddenville, or what it once used to be.

"All right, let's go to work"

* * *

Billy yawns. He's watching Nora and Stella discussing and drawing on the map, hefting post it notes on it, removing them, putting them back. It's mostly the knowledge of their sister Stella wanted. Which places did she like, which did she connect to her brother, which were special and then also where were they taken to and later tortured. Why did she choose her later lair and what did it mean for Phoebe to have Max up and awake with her.

Nora was chewing on her bottom lip, brows drawn.

"I always thought it looked like a castle", Billy throws in, when boths girls stop talking.

"Well yeah, kinda. I guess Phoebe got used to it and I mean it was easily defended. All those super heroes have never been able to really get into it. She's been ruthless with it, casualties were … well, casualties".

"Do you think she is different now?", Billy asks his sister.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, well, she has what she wanted, doesn't she?", Stella raises her head from the map, a disregarded post it note sticking to her cheek.

"What?"

"Shouldn't we just give them time? I mean, Max and Phoebe do have each other now and that's basically all Phoebe wanted, why she started all of it. Now, if we leave them, won't they just disappear, live in a little hut in a forest, eating berries all day and maybe going hunting-"

"Billy", Nora interrupts him in that tone, that tells him that apparently he said something stupid again. Stella though looks at him as if she just realised he was there. Maybe she did, because all those hours spent, she hasn't exchanged even one word with him which actually, is pretty rude, thinking about it.

"No, no, no, wait", she says. "Let's follow that thought, maybe not the living in a forest one, but before that. He's right. All she wanted was her twin. From what I've learned, she only became evil once Max was threatened. So what to do with a brother who is not able to defend himself in possible combat? Lock him in a castle and defend it to the death."

Nora watches Stella for a moment and then nods. "I mean, yeah that does make sense. It really, really does. But why start to terrorize the city? Wouldn't it be enough to just lock him in? I mean as long as he was in the hospital, Phoebe was fine. She was really tense all the time, barely slept and worried, but still, she was recognizable."

Stella looks down at the map again and starts writing on a post it note. "Did you … has she ever spoken about what she went through?", she asks, not looking up, sticking the post it note somewhere.

"No".

"So, there's a young girl, escaping a lunatic who abducted her and her brother, tortured both of them in a yet unknown way and then, after her brother falls in a coma just keeps going back to normal?"

"I mean, no", Nora says, looking down at the map. "She was quiet, always at Max's side and less … bubbly. Less herself, but at the same time I understood. I wouldn't be me if Billy were in a coma".

"I get that, I really do", Stella admits, "but don't you think she should have been more different? That's not an experience you just work through alone, especially if the repercussions were still right in front of her. No other changes in her demeanor? No talking with a psychiatrist?"

"A saiariacorist?", Billy asks, making Stella smile lightly. It doesn't feel like he is being laughed at, so he lets it slide.

"A psychiatrist, a person who has expert knowledge about the human psyche and can help people who endured traumatic experiences or have phobias".

"Nope, I don't think she ever saw one", Billy decides and Nora nods.

"She should have been examined, I don't get why she wasn't. It's not just her psyche, but also to what degree she was hurt physically and what kind of tort-"

"I doesn't matter, stop it", Nora interrupts heatedly, teeth grinding against each other. "She was fine … as fine as her situation allowed her to be and clear headed, she was the one who told us everything. When they came back I hugged her, I hugged her as tight as possible, telling myself that from now on I would be there for her to protect her. She was fine in her head!"

Stella only looks at her, her look almost pitying and as much as Billy liked the other superhero, he doesn't like the way she looks at his sister. He gets up and steps next to his sister, sliding a protective arm around her. Stella sighs and shakes her head. "I think, she was just as strong as she had to be. We have no real idea what games the Destroyer played with her mind, we just know she was strong enough to push herself and her brother out of the claws of that monster. That's so impressive, don't get me wrong, but it begs the question of how much she had to suppress to get through it. What has been lurking in her mind for her to get weak again to catch up to her."

Billy feels Nora tense further and squeezes her elbow softly.

"How much is her fault and how much isn't? We don't know what happened to Phoebe, we don't really know who she is by now, how much her experiences and other influences changed her. We have no idea who Phoebe Thunderman really is."

* * *

Phoebe's squeezing the dagger tightly in her grasp. The door to the room looks big, looks almost dangerous. That's stupid and Phoebe knows, still there is this nagging feeling and it won't leave her alone. She hates it, because it's not letting her think clearly.

He needs to suffer. He needs to die. After suffering, he needs to … he needs to-

"Come in", his voice calls her through the door. She's not even wondering how he knows she's there. She makes sure the dagger is still in her hand and then she opens the door. The Destroyer is sitting on a chair, leaning against the wall so he can supervise the whole room. He raises his head in interest when he sees her coming in cautiously. His bloody and bitten lips stretch into a bigger smile.

"Ah, Ms Thunderman, what a wonderful surprise", he says, his voice calm.

Phoebe grinds her teeth together. "Not for long", she whispers viciously, deciding last minute that coming closer might be more dangerous for her. She lets go of the dagger and instead lets it hover with the help of her telekinesis.

The man in front of her watches her with growing interest, grinning at the sight of the dagger.

"Very sensible, eliminating the threat before it's going to hurt you", he nods, praising her.

"You're not a threat, not anymore. You can't do anything without your powers and we're definitely not going to take the anklet off of you."

"Oh, please, I didn't expect that. So, you want to make me suffer for everything I did to you and your brother?", he asks and oh god, he almost sounds curious, interested. Why, why is he not afraid?

"... yes", the dagger in wobbling in the air.

"Doesn't sound very convincing. Hmmm … how about I play more scared, would that ease your mindset?", he opens his mouth ridiculously wide and rolls his eyes back, the back of his right hand touching his forehead.

Phoebe balls her hands into fists. That's not how she imagined it. She wanted for him to beg for mercy, she thinks. She wants him to ….

"So, how about we start talking about the real thinks, that what's really on your mind?"

"What?"

"Oh yeah", he steps closer. Phoebe holds her ground, the time is over to be intimidated by him.

"You're not angry with me. Not really, I mean, I may be the starting point, but your real hate? That's not directed towards me", his voice is quieted, words flowing out of his mouth more easily. She's listening, why is she listening?"

"You're angry at the superhero community and at your parents. I mean, hell, so would I. First, they try to kill your brother, without any reasonably grounds and then they antagonise you. They try to take him and everything you achieved away from you. And then, once dear brother wakes up and instead of leaving him in your capable hands, they take him away. Because he can be saved, because he can be trusted. You can't, of course! You just took care of him for years and then they take him away from you", he sighs and shakes his head.

"It's so unfair, isn't it. All you wanted was your well deserved revenge on me and living peacefully with your brother, but did you? Oh no, of course you didn't. You are too dangerouse, too … evil", he smirks at her.

"To top it all, they wanted to kill you, you! And that even though they wouldn't even avenge you and your brother, what you had to go through. I would have hated them too", he stretches and wanders back to his corner. "Well, good luck with that. At least I won't have to watch them defeat you and take him away. Hey, maybe now that he helped you, they're going to kill him as well, wouldn't that be fun?"

"Shut up"; Phoebe hisses. She has no idea how she manages to stay this calm, though inside of her it's boiling. "Shut up, don't .. don't-"

"Don't what? Talk", he laughs. "Don't show you the truth, because this is what's going to happen, whether you want it or not. This is what's going to make these supposed super heroes famous".

She shakes her head, she needs to concentrate. She came in here with a purpose. With her fingers she raises the dagger again, lets it fly closer to the Destroyer and then … then she stops. Phoebe swallows, words ringin in her head and ears, demanding all of her attention span.

It's too much.

She lets the dagger come back to her, grips it in her hand and then walks out the door. She makes sure that the locks are in place before she loses control.

Her head is reeling. She has no idea what to think. His words, they made so much sense. Everything seemed to slot into place, just like he said and she hates it. Hates it, hates it.

Worse, she hates herself. She went into that room to get her revenge, because she deserves it. She deserves his pain, his death even. And then, when she is about to rid them, herself and Max of his existence, she doesn't do it. Because … because she thinks he can be useful. She's not quite sure that she is right, but oh god …

Phoebe swallows and closes her eyes, tries to think clearly, tries to make sense to everything that is going on here in her life right now. She doesn't even know what her guts are telling her. Se used to trust her own feeling, now it just seems to worsen everything.

Mechanically she makes herself a tea and watches the colour spread through the water, sitting at the small kitchen table. She needs to stop thinking … or start thinking.

* * *

Max stretches when he walks out of the small living room. The last four hours he spent looking at possible new, better lairs, which might not be found that easily. Something to hide where they are, because even if their temporary lair is nice, it won't do the trick. They need to find something safe.

He stops in the hall, when he hears a knocking against one of the doors, or more precicely, at the door where they keep the Destroyer in. He digs his fingernails into his palm. He knows that rhythm, knows it by heart and it makes him break out a cold sweat and his heart beating furiously.

He tries to calm his breathing, but fails. He still doesn't understand why he is still here, he should be dead, should be gone and out of their lifes. He himself should leave, with Phoebe, just go somewhere. He'll miss his family, but at least he'll know that they will be safe and so will he and Phoebe be.

He looks at the door again. As soon as he is gone, they need to get rid of him and then they will be fine. He knows it. With big steps he walks by the door and over to the kitchen. He sees his twin staring into a cup in front of her.

"Hey, you okay?", he asks her, sitting down next to her. Phoebe starts, moving the table in front of her and then looks over at him. Her eyes are dark, not quite the same. One of her eyes is darker, has been since- he shakes his head quickly.

"Are you okay?", he asks and Phoebe nods stiffly, gets up and takes her cup. She empties it into the sink. The tea bag flops down with a dull thud.

"Yeah", she answers, her back to him.

"Pheebs", she shakes her head at his words. "I'm … are you really okay?".

"I'm just thinking. Thinking of what we're going to do next so we can have an actual life".

Max frowns, watching her. This somehow doesn't seem right. He wants to just write it off as twin-intuition or maybe he just knows Phoebe better than he wants to admit to himself. "You don't have to do this on your own, we can do that together. It's our life now, we can-"

"No I just", she grates her teeth, her shoulders tense and her whole body basically screams restraint. "It's so much to think about, because … because", she hits the sink with her fist. The movement is quick and sudden. Max steps back, unsure all of a sudden. Phoebe hesitates before continuing. "Because I don't think we can live in a world like this. We have to do something, we have to show those who are against us, that they can't just play with us like they want to. We are not their puppets to move as they please. We are powerful and not afraid to fight back-"

"Phoebe, Phoebe, stop. What … what are you talking about? A fight? War?" Max stares at her, unsure on what to say. He had hoped they could avoid this. He had hoped they could just leave this country and live somewhere else. Yes, an ordinary life did sound boring but at the same time it was safe and with Phoebe that's what they needed. He knew after what she did, they wouldn't let her go, hell that's what these last days in the heroes quarters proved. A lot of them wanted her dead and those who didn't still wanted her rotting in a cell.

Phoebe made a dismissive sound, her body language changing into a more casual stance. "Tch", she made, before looking at him again. "I knew you wouldn't understand".

Confused, Max stepped backwards, staring at his sister. He didn't know what changed, but she seemed different, like someone turned a switch.

"You … why wouldn't I understand? I am here, just as you!"

"Because you are still sixteen", Phoebe shouts and Max stops in his tracks.

"What?"

"You heard me. Your body aged, but you didn't. How could you, you weren't conscious for the last few years, how could you have aged. You are still just a stupid boy, you need to see, really see all the pieces of the puzzle", her face is red and her brows are knitted and dark and it just hurts. It really hurts. So what is he? Just a little boy caught in the action with the big guys? Because, to be honest, it feels like yesterday when he and Phoebe faced The Destroyer for the very first time. Is that what he is now? A boy caught in the past?

And even if he is, he would have expected sympathy from Phoebe. He still has to get used to all of this, all these new developments he missed these past years. He's still adjusting, grabbing pieces of information wherever he can find them. To make up his own mind. He doesn't want to be left behind, he wants to fight with the big guys, on whichever side he decides to. He is _not_ to be left in the dark and protected. He can do the protecting just as well.

Then again, her sudden outburst seems too sudden. And if her words hadn't made her this angry, he might have just ignored it. Might have thought about it how to calm her down, because the worst thing they could do was seperating. If they stopped trusting each other …

"So? Is that all I am? Your poor brother who needs to be locked away for his own good? I can fight all by myself. I don't need you to protect me, I just need you to understand, that I am capable of everything you are. Maybe I didn't age mentally but that doesn't mean I didn't suffer through the same things you did. Actually, I bet I can remember them better, because _I am still sixteen_." Max breathes heavily, eyes set on his sister who watches him with a blank expression.

"You've just proven to me, that you're _nothing_ but that boy", she sneers. Phoebe shakes her head and turns around. "You are unable to understand it, there is so much more to-", he feels frustrated, his stomach churning angrily. Gosh, that's not his sister, he is sure of it. That is a delusional young woman who has been manipulated. And there is one more person here, that he is sure has the power to manipulate her the way he wants. He knew keeping him was too dangerous. He doesn't now what, but he is sure that the Destoryer is planning something, something bad no doubt and for some reason Phoebe starts to side with him and leaves him all alone.

He turns around, leaves, his hands balled tightly into fists. He can't let himself get angry at her. When he is gone, and if he has to dispose of him, that monster will go. And then, he hopes, he'll get his sister back.

* * *

 **Capter End**

* * *

So, I really hope you enjoyed that chapter. I am always happy hearing your response and I love answering them! As always special thanks to everyone who bothers writing me a lovely review.

Guest: Désolée, mais ce histoire n'est pas de romance. Et désolée pour mon pauvre francais.

Britt: No, this is not going to be a thundercest story. All there is is sibling love.

starfire: Thank you so much. And sorry it took so long, but real life and writers block went in the way of my writing process. Also the story is already plotted out … mostly and sorry, but there will be no thundercest in this story.

Joog: Thank you so much. And well … you'll see if they know how to handle him.

Lucayathegood: As always I simply adore your reviews. There is so much I love and I keep smiling and giggling. And don't feel bad, I mean I haven't uploaded a chapter for like what? Almost a year … h gosh. It didn't seem that long.

Phia: Thank you so much. I am really glad you like the story so much. I hope you also continue reading :)

ThunderGirl: I'm really sorry, I think there is not much planned with Hank and Max. But I do agree, in the show it really is missing and … well now that I am thinking about it … I may be able to write something more with them, but you shouldn't get your hopes up too much.

Guest: I am definitely not abandoning this fic so … here have some more story.

: I really want to write more chapters, but stupid life and writers block was in the way. I will definitely complete this story, I actually have already the last two chapters written out, there are just a few chapters left which … yeah are in the middle.

: I'm glad you love it and well, here it continues :)

Strugberry: I can soothe your worries, I will definitely not abandon this fanfic. Even if it will take more years, which I hope will not be the case, I will definitely finish it. And yeah, it's almost been one year since I uploaded the last chapter but .. hey it's one more chapter … And wow .. masterpiece? *Blushes heavily*

The Elemental Angel: Well here you have your update, all fresh and .. I think the longest chapter sine ever. I'm glad you love it, I hope you continue to like it.


	12. There's Always Some Hope Left

**Edit: Thanks so much to CowPride who has made me aware of an error in my story. Tbh I just wanted the new story out and haven't really reread my notes and my last chapter. So there may be some discontinuity. I will work and edit it once I have finished my last paper which is due on friday. So be a little more patient, I will resolve everything once I have a free head again.**

Hello, it's me, still alive. As I promised, not abandoning this piece as well as my other ones. Got more into writing recently, though not promising anything. But at least I can present to you the new chapter.

It's not just because I've been having a severe case of writer's block most of the time now, I didn't like the middle part before the ending anymore. It didn't feel like something the characters would do and then I got confused myself because I seriously haven't been writing on this for a long time now. I still hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Not much going on, but slowly closing in to the last chapters of this story.

* * *

 **There's Always Some Hope Left**

* * *

Hank stares numbly at the TV. Once it was one of his favourite activities, now it just feels so stupid. It's like time is mocking him. He wants to do something to get his family back, to bring them all together again, but there is no way. At least no way known to him and that is worse than anything villains could have done to him. He feels lost, without a purpose and he feels petulant. All he wants is his family back.

He remembers being furious, waiting for his children to come home. They had begged him and Barb to go to that party a distant friend, he had never met of Phoebe and Max, threw. Finally he had caved. Only, tough, if they would be home by midnight. It was after one when he sat himself in front of the tv and just watched whatever flickered on the screen.

Then he started watching a DVD, then another one and another one. It was already dawning when the credits of the third film rolled and there was still no trace of his kids.

Fury had made place for worry and he and Barb had called Oyster and Cherry respectively. Both of them claimed that his children left quarter to twelve. Fury had disappeared completely when unease crept through his body, the worry making him sick and the thought of food alone made him ill.

They called the hero-league, then the police and filed missing person reports. He, as Thunderman, flew around the world, looking everywhere, but there was no trace of them. He was desperate by then, spending many days just searching in the air while keeping in contact with his family.

By Monday, they were officially missing. The hero-league gathering search-groups and he and Barb even worked with Doctor Colossus. The rabbit as worried as them. The last piece of hope died then that this was just a hoax, just a very badly received joke when he saw the bunny panic more and more.

By Thursday they found Max's guitar that he brought to the party. It was carefully placed along a wall, a smiley drawn on a post it note saying goodbye. Phoebe's handbag behind it. Blood was splattered on the floor, everywhere. (Goat blood, as the analysis would confirm later). It was clearly staged, and the dread in his stomach doubled. Barb broke down when she saw it.

And then there was nothing. Months went by and he tried so hard to keep his family going, to make Nora and Billy smile again, to make it seem as if it was okay to keep going.

It was hard to ignore Barb crying in the shower. Whenever she was alone she would break down. Hank did everything he could to shield his kids from it. He didn't want them to see their mother like that.

He would often tend to Chloe, the baby way too young to understand what was going on and he was glad that she was. At least there would be one child that he may be able to give a normal childhood.

Barb stayed in the bedroom often, watching the monitors all the time. (They had given Billy and Nora chips that would always pinpoint their location. Surprisingly everybody was okay with that idea of constant surveillance).

And then their children came back. Red Fury was the one that found Phoebe and Max. The girl was so weak, she was barely standing up and could only attack her once before she collapsed. Max was already unconscious by that. His body bound to carton to pull him with her. Phoebe looked so small back then. He frame thin as if she was starved. Only her eyes were different, older and darker. A foreign glint pressing to the front, ready to attack if necessary.

There was a small light in the darkness, that maybe everything would be okay. He remembers crying in relief, his whole family hugging each other and he felt some weight lift off his shoulders. They could be a family again, a whole family. He never expected it to be easy, not knowing what his children went through, but for now they were home.

* * *

It's a stupid and messy plan. No time to think it thoroughly through nor discussing it. He doesn't have any patience left, and he fears no time either. If he hesitates, the moment will run by and that he can't let happen. He still needs to save Phoebe, however possible. There's a short thought about talking it through with Doctor Colosso but since he's not here, there's no way to actually do it. He tells himself that it is better that way. If he can get rid of him, all their worries will vanish in thin air and he can finally breathe again and work on his life with Phoebe. Leave this wretched place and start something new. What he doesn't know but it will be new and they will be together and living.

He grips the knife more tightly in his hands and keeps his pace even as he walks through the corridors.

Phoebe has grown more distant towards him, she doesn't really talk to him and more often than not he sees her slip away in the shadow and off to the room where they imprisoned The Destroyer. Max is afraid. He is afraid that Phoebe will ignore all the things he said to her.

He tells himself that he can end it all. That all the new mistrust will be gone once the monster himself is dead. Maybe that's the solution he's been waiting for. Maybe all he has to do is to get rid of him. When The Destroyer is gone, he is all Phoebe'll have and then he hopes that she will finally listen to him again. The notion that it's stupid to walk into the room with nothing armed but a knife doesn't matter.

He stops dead in front of the door. All thought has left his head and all he does is stare blankly at the door in front of him. He raises his hand to the doorknob and then stops inches away from it. He can do it, he can kill him, he knows it. He inhales deeply, exhales. His hands have started to shake, his whole body quivering and sweating. He's afraid, he suddenly realises. He's afraid of facing his tormentor. All he wants to do is take Phoebe and simply run away from this place. He would rather hide his whole life than having to approach him.

Max swallows thickly and closes his eyes. He can do it, he can- he doesn't know whether he is imagining the laughing in his head or not. He wishes he is, but he can't be sure. He steps away, heart pounding in his chest, he wants it to be over, to be dealt with and at the same time never having to deal with it. Maybe him and Phoebe- Phoebe. The thought of her is like a fire burning in his mind. He pushes the door open forcefully and enters.

The man is leaning against a wall, turning his head towards him in a bored fashion and then slowly smiles. The corners of his mouth widen impossibly wide. His eyes zero in the knife almost immediately and then he laughs. Loud and amused.

Max grips the hilt tighter.

"I'm going to kill you", Max says and he is proud to say, that his voice doesn't waver. The man opposite of him stares at him, calculating whether Max actually poses a threat or not. The monster pushes himself off the wall and walks towards him in long strides. Almost panicked Max raises his hand and keeps a certain distance between them. T

"Yeah? Do it!", he challenges, looking at him straight, mouth lazily curling in that smirk that always made Max panic when he was still stripped to that damned experimenting table.

"You can't. That's not who you are", the monster takes another step, coming steadily closer. Max walks backwards until his back hits the wall. He feels small and helpless, just like he did. He remembers it so well it breaks him a little. He didn't think he'd be- what's that noise. Is that him breathing so loudly?

"It takes a little, you know", he grins at Max as he points the knife in the direction of the Destroyer "but once you understand your subjects, the better you work. No matter how you act, your core still remains and in your heart you're not able to kill", the Destroyer grins. "Not even me", he sighs and shrugs.

"Phoebe … she would do anything for family. For you", he watches Max intently for another moment. "You think I'm your prisoner? I'm here because I want to be here. My plan is still unfolding, moving and-", he grins, showing off his sharp teeth and breaking his already crusty skin. "Growing", he sounds gleeful, like he just told Max a secret.

Max takes a swing at the monster who jumps back, laughing. Meanwhile Max flees, closes and locks the door behind him. He feels sick, his stomach is growling and churning uneasily.

He throws up in the toilet ten minutes later, the words of the man repeating constantly in his head.

* * *

Nora yawns. The stakeout has been unsuccessful until now. Stella, Billy and herself have split up, each taking one possible lair to stay in for three days. They are linked telepathically through Stella. She pokes her thoughts to signal that nothing is going on. She receives similar pokes from Billy and Stella. She wonders if this really has been a good plan. If one of them sees something suspicious they're supposed think SOS. Then Billy would race to one of them and carry them to the one who sent out the signal. If it were Billy, he'd gather them one by one. Not a perfect plan, by far, but three superheroes would surely be enough.

She hopes.

 _How long are we staying here?_ She hears Billy's voice.

 _At least one more day, then we're going to install the cameras_ Stella answers easily.

 _And why couldn't we do that from the beginning?_ Billy groans in her head. Nora stifles a laugh.

 _Because this way we're actively doing something in comparison to just sitting around and doing nothing._ She hears Billy thought-sigh and settles back to er own watch, fighting to stay vigilant.

* * *

He's been sitting in his room for hours now. Since talking to the Destroyer he has hacked into the cameras he placed around their hideout and simply watched. He's tinkering with a new invention, staring at one or the other absently. Half an hour ago he saw Phoebe enter the monster's prison. His words still cause a crawl up bis back. What did he mean? Was it his plan all along to become a captive and stay with them? But for what reason? Then there is Phoebe weirdly against the idea to get rid of the man.

Hell, he would be fine with just gift-wrapping him for the hero league. If he were being honest, all he wants is to negotiate with them, get his sister and just live somewhere far away without ever taking part in the hero or villain community. He would even give up his powers for the two of them to be safe.

He feels so alone right now. He would have thought that everything would go back on track, but it's not. He's sitting here, confused, scared and helpless. He stops chewing on his lower lip, when he tastes blood. The earlier thought of having Colosso here hits him suddenly. Thing is, he has no idea where the bunny is except somewhere with the hero league and yeah he is not going there. He won't lower his chances in saving Phoebe by risking to break into their headquarters.

Sighing, he shakes his head and starts monitoring the outside, hacking into cameras and watching and- a slow smile stretches over his lips, now this might work. His fingers flex when the thought of Phoebe and the Destroyer again enter his brain and he stops in his tracks. Then he shakes his head, the faster he acts, the faster he could get rid of him and save Phoebe.

He really hopes there will be enough left for him to save.

* * *

When Nora wakes up everything is black. She swallows the urge down to panic and forces herself to inhale and exhale steadily. She tries to piece together what happened, but she can't. She doesn't know when her memory stops. She just remembers talking to Billy in her thoughts and then he was gone and now she is here.

She tries to sit up, sways a little and rights herself on … something hard and smooth. It's not cold enough to be metal, feels more like wood. She also registers, that her hands are not bound, though there is clearly something blocking her sight and her lasers as she is not able to cut through whatever is blocking her eyes.

When she raises her hands she hears something, footsteps. Faint but there. She lies back down, bites down her lip when she hears the thump she makes by using too much force. The footsteps falter- stop- and then move in her direction.

She feels her heart beat faster, her hands sweating as she thinks about how to defend her. Apparently Stella is not able to contact her, since her head is quiet. She can't count on Billy this time and she has no idea what villain might have her captured. She staggers to her feet, hands balled into fists and tries to move away. She won't go down without a fight and maybe she will get this thing off her eyes and can properly fight. Nora inhales, her whole body tensing.

"Hey Nora", the voice is quiet and smooth, apologetic.

"Max?", she asks and the whole fight leaves her body. "Is Phoebe with you?"

"No, she has no idea that I have you and uh- sorry for the precaution but I was afraid you would laser my head off before you knew it was me you were with".

Nora chuckles, her body just now completely relaxing. There's still this safety knowledge with Max, that he won't harm her. At least not with him alone in the room.

"Well you wouldn't be wrong", she admits and hears Max cough-laugh.

"Can you get this thing off of me?", she asks, pointing with her finger to her head. "And also answer why you kidnapped me? I mean you could just have talked to me".

"Not with Billy and that girl with you. I am sure you would have acted quicker and asked less questions if I just appeared", his voice comes closer and then she can feel his fingers on her face, working open clasps until she can take the head gear off.

"So I had to distract the others to extract you. I need to talk with you without any interruptions", he inhales and sits down on the floor. For the first time she looks around. They're in some kind of basement, no natural sunlight filtering through windows, but there's wooden furniture strewn around the place.

Nora contemplates it for a second, then sits down. She trusts Max, still-

"Ow", he yells and soothes his arm where Nora just fired her lasers. "That's for taking the Destroyer with you! Are you stupid? I mean I was totally with you for freeing Phoebe but him? How could you be so stupid and taking him with you after everything he's done", she fires another laser at him and he ducks. He laughs dryly and nods, not looking at her.

"You're absolutely right, it was stupid and we should never have done it. It's", he breathes in and out before continuing "it's stupid. It's ruined everything and that's why I kidnapped you. We need to get rid of him".

Nora stares at him. She's not quite sure what she expected of him. "I agree", she nods. Before she can say more about the topic, Max is talking again, looking her in the eye. He looks tired and exhausted, bags under his eyes and there's a haunted look in his face that doesn't suit him.

"Somehow Phoebe won't allow it. It's like she's buddy buddy with him now and planning to take over the world. Something has changed and I am sure that it's the Destroyer's fault. No idea how he did it, but he has Phoebe wrapped around his little finger. I think this is still his plan. He said something to me, that makes no sense. But then again … I do believe him. While we were with him he has planned something, something bad that needed time and now time closes in. We can't wait any longer."

Nora stares at her older brother. The thought that whatever is going on is still the Destroyer's plan makes her skin crawl. They thought they had him. It's also absolutely in the realm of possibility. She has read enough about that monster to know not to underestimate him.

"What do you need?", she asks and Max smiles at her. It's a small one, but an honest one.

* * *

They split up twenty minutes later with Max giving her directions how to get back to the hero headquarters. It doesn't take long until she can feel a buzzing in the back of her head and then Stella's panicked voice. A few seconds later there's Billy, wrapping her into a big hug that's crushing her.

"I'm fine", she insists and smiles into his worried face. She can tell that he's been crying. "I'm fine", she repeats softly and Billy nods, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He super speeds them back, where Mum and Dad are already waiting, hugging her as well.

"What were you kids thinking?", Hank says the minute they're sure Nora's unharmed. "It's the hero league's responsibility to capture … her", she notices the small hesitation in her father's voice.

"We wanted to help", Nora insists. Barb shakes her head, smiling a watery smile. "I know, sweetie, but this is … she's not in your league. We can't lose more of our family, we want you to be safe and with us. Once again they gather her into a hug, staying like this for a few minutes. She hears her mother sniffle and her father make small noises as he cried.

She has to admit, she never thought about what would happen if they got caught. They were so fascinated by the idea to help, that they stopped thinking about their family. Especially their parents who've gone through so much by now. Sitting around doing nothing still doesn't suit Nora at all.

"I'm fine", she tells them and lets them hug her until they've calmed themselves down.

"So, where were you?", Billy asks the moment their parents are out of the room. Nora turns towards her brother, smiling.

"Working on a plan, come on", they walk down towards their own quarters. Once she closed the door to her room, and made sure nobody else was listening in, she answers.

"I was with Max."

"Max?", Doctor Colosso perks up at that. She's been able to keep him hidden in her room since she's picked him up. He's staying under her bed voluntarily as any other hero would throw him into jail, eve though he hasn't done an evil deed in years. Plus she could never do that to Max.

"Yeah. he's fine", she ca see the way his shoulders sag relieved.

"He says something's wrong with Phoebe, she's not herself anymore and he has no idea what to do. Apparently she wants to team up with the Destroyer", she can feel Billy tense next to her.

"Really?", he looks almost heartbroken. From all of them Billy's been the one who was sure that Phoebe would come back someday. That she'd be a part of their family again, no matter what she did. He always said she acted out because she was grieving. Now that she was with Max, this should not happen, not anymore.

"So, what's the plan?"

"For that, we need Chloe."

* * *

They take Chloe to their room after dinner. They decided together they would not pressure the young girl to work with them. She goes willingly and sits down on Billy's bed once they've entered.

"So, what do you need me for?", she asks. Billy splutters and shakes his head.

"What? Why would you say that? We don't want you to break into Phoebe's new hideout".

"Billy", Nora zaps him while Billy throws his hands in front of his mouth. Nora sighs and shakes her head. Chloe smiles, knowingly.

"You're way more obvious than you think", she chirps amused and picks on a long nail on her finger. "How do you know where her new hideout is?", she asks interested. Her older sister sighs and sits down next to her.

"I've been talking to Max and we want to stop the Destroyer, but we need some help. Your help among that". Chloe lifts her gaze from her nail, though still picks at it absently. "We believe it's not a coincidence that Phoebe and Max found him while they tried to escape. We just don't know how exactly everything goes together. We need to stay in contact with Max and we also want to send him something."

"I am something", Doctor Colosso calls out suddenly and hops on top of the bed. Chloe gaps at the rabbit.

"He can talk!"

"Yeah, uh he's not really a rabbit, he's a man. Used to be a villain-"

"Used to?", Colosso cuts in, though Nora ignores him.

"-but we know he only wants what's best for Max and right now that is getting rid of the Destroyer". Colosso nods at her words.

"Exactly, I may not agree with your whole hero shtick, but I do want my best friend back."

Chloe sighs. "Fine, I'll do it, but I won't go alone. Mummy says always to have someone with superpowers with me in case I cannot escape."

"Don't worry Chloe, we've got that covered."

* * *

The sudden flash of power made his skin tickle. He gets up from his chair and looks upstairs from where he estimated it stems from. Another flash confirms his suspicion. It is a heavier flash, which means it was not something small like moving a table via telekinesis. His fingers itch, he wants to touch the source, so rich and useful, wants to mould it the way he moulded Phoebe. He never thought that it would work this well.

He sits back down. No need to go investigate, not if he wants to keep manipulating her. Still, apparently he has underestimated Max.

A smile stretches over his lips. Well this is going to be fun.

* * *

Thank you to all my readers for sticking with this story so far. A special thanks to my reviewers, because you are what makes me want to keep writing and completing this story.

Lizlix: I am really happy that you enjoyed the last chapter and the different views. Thank you so much for reviewing :)

Joog: Thank you so much :) I also really hope you've enjoyed this one.

.WickedInk.: OMG The enthusiasm is amazing :) I was happily giggling while reading it :)

.CowPride.: When I read your comment it honestly made my day :) I am so happy that you've enjoyed my story so far and yes, I'm pretty much just happy. Nothing else. It's not a year, though long enough … a little over half a year … but like I said, chapter here and yes, I am definitely finishing this story, even if it ends me. Also kinda writing on a new one and other ones so … I am all over the shop these days. Thank you for your continued support :)


End file.
